Tig Bitties all around or how to get girls with pure stats
by gargomon
Summary: Be me. Have gamer powers. Get a lot of girls. Sleep with a lot of girls. Still don't know what you're doing, but pretend to know anyway.
1. Enter the World

Ow.

My head hurts.

**Hello and welcome to the gamer omniversal system.**

What? In front of me a semi-transparent square appears. Is this like that korean comics?

No way, I'm probably still drunk. Yes that's probably good explanation, I'm still sleeping and the alcohol.

**If your seeing this message then you're propably dead and have been choosen to be part of the gamer system.**

What! Dead, no way in hell am I dead. How did it even happen

**Query recognized. User died in a car crash.**

_‚I was driving a car?' _Pretty sure even drunk I wouldn't drive.

**Negative, you were walking across a street when a car with a driver moving past the speed limit hit the user.**

_‚Was the driver caught?'_

**Negative, after hitting the user, they couldn't balance the car and crashed. The car afterwards exploded killing said person instantly.**

_‚Are they part of the so-called system like me?'_ I just had to ask to know if I get a chance to meet him if what I'm thinking is true.

**Negative users are chosen by the system at random. **

Ok. So I won't meet them to give them a verbal trashing.

**With users permission we shall move to character creation.**

_‚Eh. Sure why not.'_ Let's see how much can I change. I mean I wasn't the best looker around.

**Proceeding to character cration….**

**Loading avatar blank slate….**

**Avatar loaded...**

In front of me appeared a sexless figure with white skin and I do mean white it could be put infront of a wall made out of snow and you wouldn't notice it. It's bald too.

A bunch of options appeared infront of me all neatly put into categories.

Hmm, let's start from the top and so I select **[HEAD] **and start modeling.

I make my hair short and spiky like oh so many generic anime protagonists have and for fun color it light orange. Hmm let's keep it a bit on the androgynous side with just hint of masculinity.

Coloring my eyes Emerald green. Yes, that is a suprisingly good colour. Alright next comes **[BODY]** and, whoah that's a lot of options. _‚System can you please make it a bit less complex.'_

**Understood configuring to meet users requirements.**

**Done.**

And it turned into sliders, nice. Hmmm. My eyes wonder through the options and land on a very specific category **[GENITALS]. **If I had cheeks I would propably blush in embarassment with what I'm about to do. Moving towards said sliders. I see that they are rather…how should I put this. Out of balance. I move a slider responsible for the length of my penis and it reaches the size of my entire body which at this point is somewhere about 1.9 meters or 6.2 feet.

_‚Ahem, system could you change this subcategory to numbers in centimeters'_ I ask to make it easier for myself.

**Affirmative. .**

Wow. That is really 1.9 meters. Ok, hmm, ya know what, fuck it. I make it 35 cm or 13,8 inches. Ok let's make girth around 7 inches or 17 cm. Alright. Ball size, eh about tennis ball should be big enough.

I must be really insecure about myself if I'm really doing this.

Let's go that extra mile and go full on shota.

Back to **[BODY]** I make myself about 1.58 meter or about 5.18 feet.

For shits and giggles I'll give myself muscles. Enough to be visible but not too much to be a body builder.

Looking over all the sliders satisfied. I nod. _‚Ok system you can confirm the changes now'_

**Are you certain user?** Asks the disembodied voice

_‚Yes' _I answer.

**Very well. Commencing transeference to the new avatar.**

And then I knew no more.

* * *

Soon I'm waking up under a bridge of…is this some kind of park?

**Welcome user to the new world chosen for you by the system.**

_‚And that world would be?' _This looks like a park of some american city. Maybe I'm in Marvel or DC universe.

**Designation of this world by your worlds entertainment is Avatar- **

_‚oh thank goodness' _Not the first choice but certainly not the worst one out there.

**-The legend of korra.**

_‚Oh, come on! It wasn't even that good.'_ I must have bad Luck stat if I got this world. Why am I here. It's set in the fuckin' 20' of the last century that happened for literally no reason. Ugh. Fine still not the worst. Could've been My immortal by Tara. You know the worst Harry Potter fanfic out there.

**Starting …**

**From now on system itself will no longer answer users query. We bid you good rest of eternity.**

_‚Wait I need to ask you few more things!' _I immediatly reply.

_**System disconnected **_

Oh. Damn it!

**[Hello User. Welcome to The Gamer: Omniversal edition.]  
[Please choose your name:]**

Oh shit I didn't even pick a name. Well no matter I'll use my original one…What's my name again?  
Holy shit, I forgot my name! Ehm, uh, no matter I'll just make a new one. Since I'm probably going to do an Intelligence build it should sound smart. Or ridiculous. Either one works.

**[You chose the name: Albert Newton]  
[Is this your name?]  
[Y/N]**

Of course it is, I just chose it. Who are you professor Oak? Are you a boy or a girl? Just fuckin' look at me doc you have a doctorate damn it.

**[Name chosen: Albert Newton]  
[Would you like to go through a tutorial?]  
[Y/N]**

Hmm. Just to make sure I won't miss anything. It's not like I'll lose anything.

**[Very well. Unlike the original Gamer created by the being Gaia, this version was made with the purpose of making peoples desires come true.]**

**[By saying ‚status' you will be presented with your current condition along with your perks, skills and buffs among other things.]**

Ok. „Status."

**Name: Albert Newton  
Race: Human (male)  
Class: Civilian  
Level:0 0/15 Exp  
HP: 120/120  
MP: 100/100  
Str: 5  
Vit: 12  
Dex: 6  
Int: 10  
Wis: 5  
Luk: 7  
Lst: 6  
Stat Points: 0  
Skills:  
Gamers Mind Lvl:MAX  
Makes you immune to mind attacks and mind altering chemicals  
Gamers Body  
Turns your body into that of a game character.  
Perks:  
Well hung: You're way above avarage. Should you find penis lengthening consumables they'll be more effective.  
Bulgy: Due to your the size of your balls, you produce higher amount of sperm. Increases the speed and effectivnes of consumables that enhance your gonads  
Shota: Your height leaves something to be desired by some and you're propably going to be a butt of few jokes but to many of opposing gender you will be seen as adorable and innocent.  
25 % Increase in relationships with the opposite gender  
25 % decrease in relationships with the same gender.  
Angels face: Due to your long time spent with face modifications you have been awarded this perk. Your face is like that of an angel. Perfect and irresistible.  
10 % increase in relationships with the opposite gender.**

Huh, those are some ridiculous perks.

**[Your race can change be it by a curse, a potion or a divine intervention. You can also evolve if certain requirements are met.]**

**[Your Class will change based on many factors. As you currently have nothing going for you, your class is civilian]**

**[Str-strengh, **_**Do you even lift brah**_**, the higher this stat is the harder you punch, the more you can lift.]**

**[Vit-Vitality, **_**Siberia is too hot for me let's go further north**_**, the higher this stat is the more hits you can take, more resistant to natural elements, longer you can last in bed ya know the standart things. Directly increases health.]**

**[Dex-Dexterity, **_**I shot him at the distance of 3 km through a window of a moving car**_**, the higher the stat is the better response time you have, your moves are more nimble, you are more acrobatic.]**

**[Int-Intelligence, **_**I find your lack of understanding disturbing**_**, the higher the stat the smarter you are, faster you understand the subjects and it's easier to remember things with much higher detail, it's not that hard to comprehend. Directly increases Mana.]**

**[Wis-Wisdom, **_**A bowl is most usefull when it's empty**_**, where Intelligence helps you know what does what Wisdom helps you understand people and more spiritual issues. Increases Mana efficiency.]**

**[Luk-Luck, **_**I found a dollar in the middle of a desert**_**, Increases the probability of things being in your favour.]**

**Lst-Lust, **

_**Don't worry I won't stop**_**, Increases your sex drive, the higher your stat the more likeable and wanted you are in the eyes of others.]**

Huh, so **Lust** replaces charisma. Good to know.

**[Stat point are gained each level. Number gained is increased every 4 levels by additional 1 point. Current amount gained per level: 2 Stat points]**

**[Skills are created through actions, mentors or through skill books. Each skills level increases independently from Users level. After reaching level 100 they can evolve into greater versions of themselves]**

**[Perks are gained through interactions, events or sufficient amount of stat points. They can change your perception of others and vice versa. They also affect how your body functions.]**

Meh. Kinda old school.

**[Proceed by saying ‚Inventory' and open your characters screen.]**

Eh, I think I got it from here. „Inventory." And a rectangle appeard in front of me.  
It had the standart inventory with infinite pocket space. In it are my wallet, that's of no use to me and an ID card that was modified to fit me right in with the locals. What interested me were two, I guess you could call them templates, that were stacked under eachother.  
One was Character and the other was crafting. The latter one is pretty obvious. The former interests me. I click on it and it shows my avatar wearing some civilian clothes that belong to this time period. _‚Looking sharp'_ I think to myself whilst looking at myself.  
Dear lord I'm turning into an egoist.

**[With this the tutorial for basics has been completed.]  
[Reward:25 Exp, 100 yuan, skill book: Dungeon Maker.]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 1. 2 Stat points gained.]**

Nice. Should propably use the skill book.

**[Do you wish to learn ID Create, ID Destroy.]  
[Y/N]  
[ID Create and ID Destroy Learned.]**

I'll keep those stat points for later.

I should propably look around. Walking through the park I finally reach its end and the streets are lively a loot of people walking around and the occasional car passing by. Time to explore.

Huh, the city is suprisingly nice looking. I should propably find some newspapers to see where I am in the timeline.

„Hello there good sir. Could you give me todays newspaper?" I ask a very old looking man, I'd say about 70 years old.

„10 yuan." He responds monotonously

„Here ya go." I give him the amount with a smile.

As I walk away from the the stand I search for any clues for where I am in the timeline. Some apartments for sale will propably be usefull in the future. That bending sport everyone was talking about when the show aired. Seemed completely boring. Huh, seems that I'm way too early if there is literally nothing about the equalists or any mention of the avatar.

I spent a long time reading the newspapers until I realize that I'm completely lost. In a …. shady….alley *sigh* Let me guess there's some mugger behind me.

I turn my head to look behind myself.

Then turn back. Yep three fuckers with a smirk only an evil mugger could give. Or well any villianous person really.

„Oi, you horseshrimp!" Horseshrimp? THen again this is The Avatar universe where abominations roam free.  
I look back

**[Agni Kai Triad Member] [Agni Kai Triad Member] [Agni Kai Triad Member]  
[Level: 20] [Level: 21] [Level: 23]**

Wow, so disposable their names don't even appear. Their levels however are something troublesome. Such a pain.

„Hey! Leave him alone." Shouted a feminine voice.

Tilting my torso by roughly 45 to see the woman behind the dirty trio. She's slightly taller than me. It kinda makes me regret making myself so short.

**[Civilian (F)]  
[level: 17]**

How is a fucking civilian level 17 most I've seen were around level 10.  
„What do we have here? A pretty girl. You should run along before we decide to have some ‚fun'." Said the Highest level triad member. She just smirks.

„Try me." She replies. His eyes narrowed.

„You shouldn't mess with the Triad bitch!" And he immediatly begins to firebend. Shooting a fireball straight towards her. And then another and a another…. Does he not know the meaning of overkill. It's just a civilian no need to go full on WW2 flamethrower squad. I get even more suprised when she dodges each fireball with terrifying skill. Like water moving around a rock. Maybe she's a waterbender? No, she wouldn't need to come so close. When she gets into a hand to hand reach she immediatly chi blocks his arm.

He immediatly tries to use his other hand but she' doesn't waste any time blocking it as well.

10 seconds. That's all it took for her to neutrilize one of the members.

I don't waste any time looking for a weapon.

**[A rusty crowbar]  
[Quality: F-]**

Eh, that will do for now.

Taking it and immediatly swinging it a tone of the members whilst she takes care of the other.

And clean headshot.

**-50 HP Critical hit! Enemy caught unaware.**

**[Agni Kai Triad Member]  
[Level: 20]  
[1025/1075 HP]**

Well shit, this will be a long fight. Luckily for me the mystery woman immediatly finishes the second triad member and jumps at the last one.

With his full attention on me due to the bump on the head. What would you call it, getting hit by a crowbar and make it look like someone lightly tapped you.

She hits him multiple times along the spine and he falls.

**[Random Encounter Cleared]  
[Reward: 250 yuan, 100 Exp]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 2. 2 Stat points gained.]**

So I did get something. Yet all I did was hit one guy, not even that strongly if the lack of visible damage was any indication. I propably shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so let's leave it at that.

„Hey, you alright?" She immediatly asks.

„Uh" Is my inteligent answer.

„Come with me if you want to live." She immediatly says and takes my hand and starts to drag me. I don't resist. Soon we are sprinting and pass couple of streets. I note a difference as we continue.

No longer are the building skyscrapers with beatifull architecture, in their place are blocks made just to get the job done, lacking any cheerfull colour. Looking at my minimap were more to the east of the center of the city.

„That should be far enough." She says as we come to a stop.

„You're new to this city aren't you." I hear her say with a bit of amusement in her voice.

„Y-yes. Thanks for helping me out. I just arrived and you could say I got a bit lost hehe." I say a bit embarrased. I should've been paying attention to my surroundings.

„Heh, just watch out for next time. I won't be there to save your but." She says.

„Yes ma'am. Thank you miss…"

„Isaki Sokuzu and drop the ma'am I'm just 20." She introduces herself with a small smile.

„Right, sorry. If I may ask. Where did you learn how to move like that." Hey having chi blocking as a skill in this world is a huge boost to my combat capability.

„Oh, I teach chi blocking at a dojo near the port. The name of the street is Hyppodile's teeth. Wierd name I know but hey I just teach there." She answers. „Also the first month is free if you just want to try it out."

„Thanks, I'll try it out as soon as I get the chance and again thank you for saving my butt." Can't be too gratefull.

„Pfft think nothing of it. Us nonbenders got to stick together." She simply replies. „Well I hope I'll see you at the dojo sometime."

I look at her. Trying to remember every detail I can about her to make it easier to remember her. Though such a beautifull face will be hard to forget. Ebony hair reaching her collarbone. Narrow brows. Eyes a lively brown. Light pink cheeks. A suprisingly hourgalss figure. Under the sleeves of her T-shirt, arms with slightly visible muscle. Chest with with I'd guess a C-cup orbs, hard to tell her shirt is suprisingly baggy. Invitingly wide hips with incredible mass in the back. Legs with similarly visible amount of muscle as the arms covered in shorts.

All in all, she's someone I'd call a tomboy.

**[Through continuous action you created skill Observe.]**

I hide my suprise and look back up at her face now with the skill on.

**Name: Isaki Sokuzu  
Race: Human (female)  
Class: Equalist sleeping agent  
Level: 17  
HP: 975/975  
Chi: 100/100  
Str: 20  
Vit: 31  
Dex: 50  
Int: 22  
Wis: 18  
Luk: 15  
Char: 24  
Relationship: Acquainted 50/100**

Wait, Char not Lst? Huh, weird.

„You should stop staring it's not polite." She says with a smirk.

„Sorry. It's just I hardly meet someone as beautifull as you." Best to be honest.

Her brow shot up in suprise and her cheeks became noticably brighter. I look at her with a smile.

„C-cute.." she mumbled.

**Relationship: Friendly 15/500**

Aha, the shota and Angel face perks are pulling their weight.

„Well see ya some other time then bye." I said and started to walk away.

After getting far away from all prying eyes. I check my skill menu, more specifically **Instant Dungeon: Zombie Dungeon**.

Welp time to get leveling.

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic being posted anywhere. I'm not a n english native speaker so I apologize if any sentence reads weird.  
Honestly when I wrote this first chapter I did it because it's actualy fun. I'm sorry If it's weird or even stupid.  
The system I made actually made my brain melt through my ears since I was using Excel and boy oh boy is it hard to make some of the conditions I want. I also had to change it from the first incarnation I made since I couldn't make excel do what I wanted so the beggining chapters will propably be off.  
I do sincerely hope you will somewhat enjoy this story. I also made another one but haven't posted it yet. And no it's not NSFW like this one is.


	2. Healthy rent from Zombie-land

**[Zombie] [Zombie] [Zombie] [Zombie] [Zombie]  
[Level:5] [Level:3] [Level:6] [Level:3] [Level:5]**

That's a lot of zombies. Let's see what else can **observe** tell me.

**Name: Zombie  
Race: Human (deceased)  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 3  
HP: 75/75  
MP: 0/0**

_**A deceased person brought to life through the use of dark arts. As a creature of darkness i tis weak againts light magic and holy weapons.**_

Well shit. Holy weapons and magic are a thing. Should look into that when the whole Vaatu shabang comes to play.

Alright let's do this. Leeroy Jenkins!

**-10 HP**

Reminder: should get a better weapon than a stupid crowbar.

Giving the weakest zombie a few good whacks and its health bar darkened.

**[Zombie Lvl:3 defeated: 15 yuan, 25 Exp]**

Meh, didn't really expect much from him. Alright let's také care of the rest and leave.

**-10 HP  
-15 HP  
-9 HP  
-15 HP  
-10 HP**

**[Zombie Lvl:3 defeated: 15 yuan, 25 Exp]**

Actually, don't I have **mana.** How was I supposed to use it. Something about concentrating. Something to test in the Empty dungeon.

Have at thee!

**[Zombie Lvl:5 defeated: 25 yuan, 35 Exp]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 4. 3 stat point gained.]  
[Through continuous action skills have been created: Blunt Weapon Mastery, Power Strike.]  
[Blunt Weapon Mastery Lvl:0]  
[Your skill with Staffs, Clubs and Hammers. Can be evolved]  
[Power Strike lvl:0]  
[You channel your strength into your weapon. Damage increases with Str.]**

That's just convenient. Alright let's be done with it.

**[Zombie Lvl:5 defeated: 25 yuan, 35 Exp]  
[Zombie Lvl:6 defeated: 30 yuan, 40 Exp]**

Mkay, **ID Destroy. **Now you might be confused omniversal mind reader. I just entered the dungeon, right? Well These five zombies are the only zombies I've seen in the last 2 hours. Walking through a city that smells like rotten eggs isn't exactly fun. Hopefully I won't smell like that.

And I'm back in town baby. Don't worry, I'm not dumb enought to destroy the dungeon in the middle of the street. So went back under the bridge and then destroyed it. Alright let's see my stats.

**Name: Albert Newton  
Race: Human (male)  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 4 285/400 Exp  
HP: 160/160  
MP: 140/140  
Str: 9  
Vit: 16  
Dex: 10  
Int: 14  
Wis: 9  
Luk: 11  
Lst: 10  
Stat Points: 12**

Hmm, 12 stat points. I do want to go for the intelligence build and turn myself into quantum computer. Heck, I could use that intellect to make gadgets and become a comic book style hero. Which could be fun. Hmm, yeah let's put some points into intelligence.

**Int: 26  
Stat Points: 0  
MP: 260/260**

There, already feel smarter. Wait, how much cash do I have on me?

**Cash: 450 Yuan**

Well that's nowhere near enough for me to buy or at least rent a place to live. I open my map and it shows me the entire republic city in 3D. Think of map from skyrim but you have the roads mod installed. *sigh* Time to go back and farm some more i guess.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

**[5x Zombie defeated]  
[Total: 200 yuan, 150 Exp]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 5. 3 Stat points gained.]  
[Blunt Weapon Mastery Lvl:2]  
[Your skill with Staffs, Clubs and Hammers. Can be evolved]  
[Power Strike lvl:3]  
[You channel your strength into your weapon. Damage increases with Str.]**

Level 5, that's slow. How much did my stats increase.

**Name: Albert Newton  
Race: Human (male)  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 5 435/800 Exp  
HP: 170/170  
MP: 270/270  
Str: 10  
Vit: 17  
Dex: 11  
Int: 27  
Wis: 10  
Luk: 12  
Lst: 11  
Stat Points: 3**

Hmm, If i'm really going to do the superhero schtik seriously I should put something into Dex, to be more agile and put some into strength so I can LIFT! Ahem, sorry don't know what came over me.

**Dex: 14**

It's starting to get dark. Sheesh how long was I in there. I mean I could propably keep farming but I'm way too lazy to do that. You know what that means? More exploring! Yay!

As I explored I stop from time to time to look how is my map updating.

Apparently just walking next to a store is not enought. I have to look at it and use observe or someone has to tell met he location, as the dojo Isaki teches in is shown despite the fact I didn't even went that far away from the city center. So I try to mark places that i find of some interest.

After who knows how long. I start to see the first rays of sunshine and have about 1/6 of the city mapped. I slowly start to see people leaving their homes. Which keeps hammering the point of getting some place to live in.

Looking at todays, ahem sorry, yesterdays newspaper someone was seling apartments for relatively cheap prices. It's worth checking out.

After a short walk I stand infront of an apartment block. Supposedly the owner has the office inside the building. Which I can't really blame them. I wouldn't really want to leave the house just to go to work either.

The office is at the top floor. Seven floors later and I'm there. Let's see. No. No. Ah, there.  
I knock on the door at the end of the hallway.

„Come in." Says a femminine voice.

I open the doors and see a woman in her late 20's. Immediatly using observe to see more info about her. It leveled quite nicely and displays few more things like current mood and a brief bio the person in question.

**Name: Akeno Karana  
Race: Human (female)  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 7  
Mood: Dissappointed, slightly aroused  
Relationship: She doesn't know you**

**Akeno Karana was married at the age of 20 to a somewhat succesfull businessman. Due to her husbands work they rarely have time for each other. This leaves her stressed due to having noone to help her ‚relieve' said stress.**

Slightly aroused? Interesting, she shudders a bit as she sees me enter and her cheeks fill with color, yes very interesting.

„Hello, my name is Albert Newton. I came here to ask about the apartments you were selling." I introduce myself.

„Ah, I see, I'm Akeno Karana, the owner of this apartment block. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extends her hand.

I accept it and sit down.

„Now what whould you like for the apartment have? What's your price range?" She gets immediatly into it. It actualy kind of suprises me. I expected her to be calm, collected and wear a masko f politeness just to milk your bank account dry.

Seeing my suprised look she sighs. „Sorry if I startled you. I'm a bit stressed is all." Honey you need to go to some resort in an exotic country, preferably with a beach. I mean seriously what size are those. They look like basketballs and her figure is to die for. Voluptous hips that are only enchanced with her business attire. Even though I have **Gamer's Mind **I can feel my pants getting tighter.

„I'd like some small place. Propably the cheapest one you have." Just to make sure what's the bottom of the barrel in this building.

„Hmmm. I think I have an apartment like that. Come with me." She said as she got up. When she started to walk past me our eyes connected then her eyes wondered lower and slightly widen. Her face a shade redder, she continues. I get up and follow after her.

Looking at her long brown braided hair reaching along her spine. Pointing at her behind as though in want to be taken. Not that I can blame her.

We walk all the way to the ground floor then instead of opening the doors near the enterence she does a 180 and walks behind the stairs.

„Here-" She gestures to the door with number 5 on it. Then after opening she starts to explain.  
„-is the apartment that fits your description. It has one bedroom, kitchen and a shower corner and it's fully furnished. The rent is a 1500 yuan a month. I would like to get the money fowards if your interested in buying." She says before deeply inhaling, blush still visible on her face.

„Oh, I'm definitely interested in renting this apartment. However I don't have 1500 on me right now. I only have 780. So if it's okay with you I could give you the rest by the end of the week." I say apologetically. Her brows furrow in deep thought. Before answering.

„It will cost you." She comes closer, looming over me. Not that difficult since she's 2 meters and I'm just 1,6.

„Don't worry I'll have the money by then." I say whilst staring into her green eyes.

„Not just money." She simply says. „Follow me." She gestures to the apartment. I, without any reason to deny her request, follow her inside, plus I can just **Instant Dungeon **myself out if the need arises.

„Would you close the door. _Please?_" That please came out with big amount of arousal in her voice. Is…Is this seriously happening? That wasn't as difficult as I thought. I thought that over time we'd develope a relationship behind her husband's back and then NTR the shit out of it.

As I close the door I turn to her and she's slowly removing her clothing. Taking time with each button until she reaches the button over her chest and when she undoes said button, her breasts slightly flop down no longer constrained by her tight atire, now only held by her bra threatening to pour over it.

She sits on the bed and starts to také down her leggings, revealing her soaked panties. Wow, how pent up is she?

She gestures towards me to remove my clothes. I do so without hesitation. Unbuttoning my shirt, throwing it aside. She undoes her bra, finally revealing big fleshy orbs showing only a slight sag. I unzip my pants, now just in my briefs slowly blood moving into my member. She takes o fher panties slowly and I see a string of her juices connected to them.

There she sits with dripping wet pussy waiting to be pounded. I come closer and she gets up only to kneel in front of me. Moving her hand to my member still hidden behind the fabric of my briefs she gives it a few strokes. Then she pulls my briefs down.

„Well someone is excited to see me. Not half bad, already slightly bigger than my husbands." She looks at my half erect member.

„And these balls, holding so much virile sperm. Waiting to be released." She says as she fondles my tennis sized balls with her free hand.

„Well, I'm not really…" I want to continue but get cut of when she grabs a hold of my half erect dick and gives it a few strokes.

„No need to be shy. I'll take good care of you." She smile sultry.

„I'm not fully erect yet." I finally manage to say through her strokes. My member about 2/3 erect.

She looks at my tool with widened eyes. With the increasing girth her hand soon can't hold my member.

„Oh my, such a fine specimen indeed." She stops fondeling my balls and puts her other hand around my dick. Using both hands to get me fully erect. In a few strokes my penis stands fully erect at 35 cm.

She starts to lick around the glans, slowly working her way to the base. Lightly sucking on my balls whilst moving one of her arms along my lenght. At this point I'm just standing in a bit of a haze form the pleasure.

She then gets up and takes my hand, leading me towards the bed. I lay down and she brings her tits around my member. Leaving a third of my member still in the open only for her to wrap her lips around my head slowly taking in the remaining 11 cm. As she continued to bob her head she started to massage the rest with her breasts.

„Oh shit I think I'll-" I suddenly gasp and she immediatly stopped leaving me at the edge of an orgasm.  
„I won't end it that easily. I haven't been filled down there for five years and I won't let such a thick meat pole get away. Not until you release it all inside." She says with a lustfull look completely engrossed in our fun time.

The need to release slowly fades away and she stands up and then crouches above my length. Her pussy lips touching the head.

Then she descended. Moaning as she slowly fills herself with my length stopping at halfway point. She started to move up and down panting her eyes glossed over wtih pleasure.

„Oh, yeah, so big, so full" She mumbled in between moaning and panting.

I decided to put more work into it. Slowly pushing her on her back. Now with me on top and her in the missionary position. I slowly start to move, pistoning, trying to put as much inside as I can.

„Can't fit anymore." She said panting. That's not an acceptable answer, so I grab her by the hips and thrust with more strenght, fully sinking my dick in. You could see the bulge of where the head is. Her lovetunnel clamps down on me as she has a powerfull orgasm her tongue sticking out, her eyes slightly cross eyed.

She moaned and moaned slowly increasing in volume. Grabing a handfull of her bountifull cleavage and pinching the nipples only served to tighten her tunnel around my dick.

I started to feel myself reaching climax. „I'll cum soon." I said with ragged breath.

„Inside, do it inside it's safe day today." The thought of releasing inside without repercusionsonly encouraged me. With one big thrust I let it all inside, filling her womb until it's full and then I kept on releasing more. Cum started to leak around my member imbedded inside her. After finishing, her womb is slightly visible due to being so full of spunk. I pull out and more sperm starts to leave the womb in streams with each orgams she was still experiencing.

„I never felt so full." She said between deep gulps of air, sweating like she ran a marathon. „If I ever need another stress relief, would you be willing to help? I don't think after this anyone will be able to satisfy me."  
„Sure. That is if you're willing to be more than just mutual relief toys." I said. „How about friends with benefits."

She was looking at me thinking. „At least once a week and I'll lower the payment and pay for half of the water and elektricity you use." She finally decided.

I smirked. „See you next week." I slowly got up and put my clothes on. Preparing to leave to **Instant Dungeon**.

„Wait." I turn around, only to recieve keys to the face. „Wouldn't want to come home realizing you didn't have keys on you." She tells me grabbing few paper towels and cleaning the mess we made.

„You know….you could have made me come to your room and enjoy each other for a bit longer. Without them I wouldn't be able to get inside."

She just smiled „I think I had my fill for today. See you later." She told me as she left now my apartment.

**[Intercourse Lvl:5]  
[Your skill to fornicate with others. Higher level the longer you can go.]  
[Flirt Lvl: 6]  
[Your skill to increase relationship through talking]  
Akeno Karana  
Relationship: 250/750 Beloved  
[You now own a small apartment quality: D-]**

Never thought that first time would be so straight foward. I should propably get to it and make that dosh.  
„**ID Create**." And thus my apartment was replaced with a rundown version of itself. Doors to the hallway torn down. Its like I've been thrown into a horror version of the place.

Leaving the building in search of few *innocent* zombies to smack them of their money like a school yard bully.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

**[15x Zombie Lvl:5 defeated: 375 yuan, 525 Exp II 20x Zombie Lvl:4 defeated: 400 yuan, 600 Exp II 9x Zombie Lvl:6 defeated: 270 yuan, 360 Exp II 3x Zombie Lvl:8 defeated: 120 yuan, 150 Exp]  
[Total: 1 165 yuan, 1 635 Exp]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 7. 6 Stat points gained]**

Heh, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Though the crowbar might break. Its name is colored dark red.

And if that doesn't indicate that it's durability is nearly gone then I don't know what is.

Walking around an abandoned building I see something new. Fuckin' finally a new enemy.

**[Necromagus]  
[Class: Failed Necromancer]  
[Level: 20]  
[HP: 1 500/1 500]  
[MP: 750/750]  
[A sorcerer who tried to achive immortality through necromancy. It's very common for practitioners of necromancy to be corrupted by the magic of death. Put him out of his misery.]**

That Necromagus looked frail, like the slightest gust of wind would take him away. Covered in tattered robes, holding a staff made out of rotten wood. Then he spooted me.

The necromagus screeched, waving his staff around like a lunatic before pointing it at me and to my suprise, a blue magic ball flew from it. It was about the size of my head.

Jumping to the right out into the open street. I look once more to see how much mana did it cost.

**[MP: 725/750]**

So he has a maximum of 30 shots befory his magic well is dry. Well that's-

I immediatly crouch as another mana ball flies over my head. Asshole, let me finish my thoughts!

Instead of shooting another mana ball he slams his staff to the ground and a magic circle appears beneath him. This better be not what I think it is. From the circle on the ground four figures begin to rise.

**[Skeleton Warrior] [Skeleton Warrior] [Skeleton Archer] [Skeleton Archer]  
[Level: 15] [Level: 16] [Level: 15] [Level: 16]  
[Skeleton]  
[Monster created through Necromancy. It possesses same strenght and agility as any living human being.]**

Well shit that's new. I mean I kind of expected it, but not from the start of the fight.

The Warriors skeletons immediatly start to run towards me equipped with nothing but a sword and a shield. Raising its sword above its head whilst running towards me. I decide to do the only logical action. Run towards it.

We reach a distance where his sword can reach me. He swing it down with full force and I jump to my left or his right where it's completely undefended and channel **power strike**.

**[Power Strike:20+1,5x20=50 Dmg]**

And I hit the skeletons head.

**Critical hit! 100xDmg Increase**

**-500 HP**

Its head shattered on impact

**[Skeleton Warrior Lvl: 15 defeated: an Old Sword[E], 100 yuan, 500 Exp]**

I immediatly equip the sword.

**[Old Sword]  
Quality [E]  
[Attack: 100 Dmg]**

I dodge a side swipe from the other warrior skeleton and-

**You take 50 Dmg**

Ow, fuck! An arrow hit my left shoulder. I rip it out and the wound disappears but HP still doesn't regenerate.

I rush at the archers and once again use **power strike**.

**[Power Strike: 100+1,5x100=250 Dmg]  
Critical hit! 50xDmg Increase  
[Skeleton Archer Lvl: 15 defeated: 100 yuan, 500 Exp]**

Immediatly turning to the other archer I use the **power strike **again. Only to freeze.

**[Power Strike on cooldown: 10 seconds]**

What? I have cooldowns. I mean I didn't really need to use power strike since zombies died pretty fast. The warrior skeleton closed the distance when he saw me freeze and swings his sword. I promptly dodge.

**You take 70 damage**

Ugh, for someone who lacks eyes that skeleton has a really good aim.

The warrior swings at me again. I try to parry it and suprisingly the sword doesn't go flying out of my hands.

**[New skill gained.]  
[Swordsmanship Lvl: 0]  
[Your profficiency with a sword.]  
[Known sword styles: Free style]**

Suddenly parrying became much easier. We kept exchanging blows and I could see the archer releasing the end of the arrow. Deflecting the last blow I jump away from the warrior and as the arrow passes him and flies straight at me I swing my sword and deflect it.

**[Swordsmanship increased by 1 level]**

Nice. Now then where was I? Oh yeah, **power strike!**

**[Power Strike: 100+1,5x100=250 Dmg]  
-250 HP**

The skeleton is pushed back and I Immediatly strike it's spine.

**Critical hit! 50xDmg Increase**

**[Skeleton Warrior Lvl: 16 defeated: an Old Sword[E], a Shield [E], 110 yuan, 600 Exp]**

And another warrior down. Phew.

Now for the last one. Then the necromagus pays. Running towards the archer I ready myself to swing my sword straight through it's skull.

**Critical hit! 50xDmg Increase**

Immediatly taking the sword out of it's skull I swing it once more

**[Skeleton Archer Lvl: 16 defeated: 110 yuan, 600 Exp]  
[You leveled up. You are now level 8. 4 Stat points gained]**

Now, where is that little shit.

**[Necromagus]  
[Class: Failed Necromancer]  
[Level: 20]  
[HP: 1 500/1 500]  
[MP: 750/750]  
[A sorcerer who tried to achive immortality through necromancy. It's very common for practitioners of necromancy to be corrupted by the magic of death. Put him out of his misery.]**

Aw shit his mana all up again. Now however he won't have the time to use that spell again.  
I rush at him. He shoots more mana balls. I dodge each one. He starts to lift the staff again, propably to summon more skeletons. I decide to throw my sword at him and Immediatly proceed to také the other one from my inventory.

It hits him in the chest sharpside first and throws him off balance.

**Power strike!  
[Power Strike: 100+1,5x100=250 Dmg]  
-250 HP**

He Tries to smack me with his staff but misses. I continue my onslaught.

**-100  
-150  
-100  
-50  
[Power Strike: 100+1,5x100=250 Dmg]**

It tries to cast a spell. It leaves itself open to attack. With all my might I thrust into its head.

**Critical hit! 50xDmg Increase**

**[Necromagus Lvl: 20 defeated: 1500 Yuan, 2000 Exp, Novice Spell Book]  
[Total: 1 910 Yuan, 810 Exp, 2x an Old Sword [E], a Shield [E], Novice Spell Book]**

Nice a novice spell book. I'll finally get a spell which means I'll use mana and finally understand how to atleast use it and develope my own spells.  
I have 17 stat points. I could propably spend it on something. Let's give it to **Lst**.  
That's 19 point to make 50.  
Deciding that I had enough undead for today I leave the dungeon. Hmm, what should i get to eat.

* * *

AN: I reall don't like the fact that I can't upload word file.  
I think I'm moving fowards a bit too fast. I'd like to know what you all think.  
Also I think that i could have made the sex scene better. Really would like few tips


	3. Interlude- Small patrol

**?'POV**  
„Oh, yes! Harder! Rougher! Oh, my spirits! "They're at it again that's third time this week. It's Wednesday for crying out loud! How can they keep it up every single day! For three hours no less.

On Monday, when it started, I chalked it up to an over enthusiastic couple. Only to realize that that woman's voice sounds like the landlady's. I reason that it's just coincidence. I mean my mother sounds a bit like the landlady so it's not that far off.

On Tuesday, I used my earth-bending to make the walls thicker on my side hoping to lessen the sound of someone getting rammed. It didn't help.

And today, today I got curious, that and my panties started to get wet. Someone was pleasing someone very well each day. But that's not right. I shouldn't spy on them.

….

Maybe a peek through a small hole wouldn't hurt.

So I earth-bend an eye sized hole to look through.

What I see gets me way too excited. Even through the small hole I can feel the aroma of sex fill my nose, I find it somewhat arousing.

I see our landlady behind a door frame held up by a man who's hidden behind the wall. Hands holding her big ass as it moves up and down along the biggest cock I've seen on any porn magazine accompanied by a huge ball sack. Holding herself by her legs wrapped around his pelvis and hands probably around the back of his neck. Her head arched back with tongue hanging out, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Her breasts moving erratically with each thrust.

Damn it! Can't take it anymore. I reach down to my panties and start to finger myself. My other hand touching my right breast and pinching the nipple. Watching the two go at it.

„Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" The man exclaimed.

„Let me drink it please!" Landlady said with great need in her voice.

She released her leg lock and he let go of her ass, which caused her to fall on her knees with a somewhat glazed look. Her eyes gained their energy, looking sharply at her mate. He grabbed her by the head and rammed his dick all the way to the base. You could see she was slightly gagging.

Then she had a spasm and her vaginal juices sprayed the ground she was on. It would seem that our landlady is a nympho, if cumming inside her throat was enough to bring her to orgasm.

After that they clothed up and landlady left. I was still feeling horny.

I tried a lot of things to get rid of it. Fingering furiously, massaging breasts. Heck I made stone dildos and still it wasn't enough. I guess I need the real thing. But first should probably go and do my job.  
10 minutes later I'm in my uniform and head out.

Half an hour later I reach police station.

„Corporal Oma Fu reporting for duty, sir!" I said with a bit more energy than I intended. Damn it I need that release.

„At ease corporal. On today's assignment you are to patrol the eastern side of the city. Your partner will be Wei Liang. "Oh, no. For all his smarts, he never seems to shut up. Why is this happening to me. First no release and then the chatty smart-ass.

„Hi Oma. How's your day been? "Better before you arrived.

„Today was fine. " I give a short answer.

„Was?" He questions.

„Today's work. Any day that's workday is a day that's already ruined. "That and I couldn't even finish, I'll feel the wetness in my loins all day. Great. 

We are currently walking through the eastern side of the city, patrolling and well he was being more than a little obvious about ogling the women that were walking past us. So a smart-ass and a pervert.

„You know if you keep staring at them I'll have to arrest you, just to set an example to others, as your corporal." I tell him, hoping it would keep his perversion in check.

„C'mon Oma just because you aren't thick doesn't mean that someone won't appreciate you." He said as he turned to me and jabbed his finger in my stomach. Then he turned back with a bit of a smirk as he continued looking around. I looked at my chest. It's true that my family wasn't exactly the most gifted when it came to figures people find desirable.

Wait, what am I thinking! I'm on a job damn it!

Ugh my head's not in the game. Damn you, new neighbor, getting me so excited.

Then a wall of flames emerged from the alley we were about to pass stopping few meters before it.

We quickly go check what's going on. Only to find fire benders mostly likely from the triad being subdued by people fully clothed, their heads covered by a leather helmet with goggles, the rest also made out of leather with the exception of the boots of gloves and boots that looked like they're made out of rubber.

„Halt in the name of the law!" Their response is jumping inside the van where they previously dragged that freebander. And the car started moving. I immediately try to metal bend the truck, but nothing happens. Switching to earth-bending I try to unbalance the car and make it fall to its side but I'm not quick enough. The car already is too far for me to earth bend. Then an unexpected thing happens a black smoke cloud emerges in front of it and it stops. The cloud makes that entire car impossible to see. Then from the cloud a thing, no a person, gets thrown out into the street and does a couple of rolls.

„Wei check their health." I get out of the shock of a person being thrown around like a ragdoll and start to run towards the cloud as t starts to dissipate.

„He's fine. Just knocked unconscious. " Shouts Wei Liang.

When I reach the van I check the driver's seat and find one of the mysterious attackers knocked unconscious. Going back and opening the door to check the insides only revealed more knocked out people. On top of one of them was a letter. With a symbol on it. A black V in a circle on top I turn it around and the text says „You're welcome for the help."-Vergil

*sigh* I'll have to report it to chief Beifong. I see Wei dragging the unconscious masked fighter towards me and the van.

„I already sent the word for reinforcements, to at least help us clean this mess." He says.

5 minutes later the reinforcements arrived.

„What took you so long." I ask slightly irritated at the reaction speed of our reinforcements.

„Corporal, do understand that eastern side of the city has higher crime rate than the rest. As much as I would like for our reaction time to be better, I know the limits of our airships." I go completely stiff at the voice and turn to see Lin Beifong, the daughter of Toph the inventor of metal bending.

„I apologize ma'am. I didn't mean to sound insulting." I hurriedly say.

„I'm sure you didn't, just keep that in mind next time." She replies with a nod.

Rest of the day was pretty uneventful until we and by that I mean myself and Wei Liang got called to the chief's office.

**At the Police station 3'rd person POV  
**  
Chief Beifong was sitting behind her desk, hands clasped together, a frown on her face showing she is deep in thought.

„And your saying that you saw nobody leave the smokescreen?" It is worrying, there were no witnesses, no finger prints and those that were captured remember only seeing a blur.

Is it possible that they are covering for the vigilante? Yes, but why would they? There is no reason for it. Maybe those new gang members that were captured would tell us, but unlike the triads and red monsoon ‚victims' they wouldn't speak a word of it. Like they're still processing what happened and how.

We won't be getting anything from them in the near future.

„Yes ma'am. There was no sign of the vigilante." Fu replied.

Lin was thinking of a way to make the streets of this city safe. But with all the turf wars, murders and now kidnappers that kidnap only benders, it's starting to be a bit much for her police force. To dedicate more resources to finding The Vergil or whatever they want to call themselves, it's simply not an option.

Then there's the council. They want results and stopping several gang robberies and fights looks much better than unmasking some punk who's some hero wannabe.

„Anyhow, good work you two. I would like to congratulate you." Lin says.

„But ma'am we didn't do anything. It was all that vigilante." Fu hurriedly says.  
Lin just looks at her.

„You once said that you wanted to do some detective work. Yes?" Asked Chief.

„Yes, it was a dream of mine." Fu replies.

„We are somewhat short on people who can solve murders. So what do you say? Want to join?" Asks Lin with a small smile.  
„YES MA'AM!" Fu practically shouted.

„Volume control corporal." Says Lin with unamused expression.

„Sorry." Timidly Fu apologizes.

**Fu's and Albert's apartment block  
**  
I opened the door leading to the hallway and see a person who was walking down the stairs that were adjacent to my right side.

They were short, only slightly taller than me. Spiky orange hair that complimented their green eyes. Upon closer look she could see some masculine features. He had a bit of muscle visible.

„Hello. Nice to meet you." He says. His voice is somewhat enchanting, pleasant, like a person I would love to listen to all day.

„The name's Albert Newton. Yours?" The question brings me out of my stupor.

„I-I'm Oma Fu. Nice to meet you. Um, do you live in this building." Why would I ask that?

„Yes, I do. On the ground floor. Door number 5." He replies with a smile.

He?! He is the one who fucks the landlady! But how, sure he looks adorable but that dick couldn't belong to someone that short. Suddenly all that lack of release started to bubble again.

„Oh, I live in number 7. Heh, what a coincidence right. We're practically neighbors." I reply with a smile.

„Yeah I'd say so. Well then let's go." He then turned and started to walk towards his door. I followed him and until I was in front of my door. Damn it I really need that release.

He enters his apartment. Only to shove his head out looking at me with a smile.

„And one more thing. If you ever need help don't be a stranger. Sometimes peepholes are simply not enough." He knew. He knew and… invited me to have sex.

„I won't be but not in that way." I reply as I close the doors behind me.

AN: I hope I made these characters somewhat real or rather feel like they are actual characters.


	4. Perky levels

It's a new day and a new opportunity to get stronger. By that I mean I'll spend most of my time in the dungeon. Leveling.

I'll probably do something else afterwards.  
Yeah!  
Maybe explore the city a bit more. See if there are unlockables or easter eggs or something

1 week later

I killed a lot of undead in that time.

**[112xZombie lvl:8 defeated II 30 Skeletons lvl:16 Defeated]  
3x [You leveled up. You're level 11. 12 Stat points gained]**

Of course, I used those 12 points immediately. 6 to INT bringing it to 50 and 5 to Lst also making it 50. I even got perks for reaching these levels.

**[You reached 50 in Int stat. Perk Gained]  
[Small Time Inventor: You are smart to make gadgets to make your life easier or to stop crime*hint, hint, nudge, nudge*. Unlocks numerous small crafting recipes.]**

**[You reached 50 in Lst stat. Perk Gained]  
[Addictive Spunk: The more sperm your sex partner receives orally the more your relationship with them increases. If they won't receive your spunk for extended periods of time, their arousal will increase significantly. Increases cum production by 50%]  
**

The last one was put into strength.

Of course I immediately used the lust perk the moment I got it.

*slurp* *slurp* *slurp*

Sound of Akeno, our landlady, sucking my dick could be heard through the bedroom. She's gotten incredibly good at it. And not only that apparently, we were having so much sex that her **Vit** Increased by 2 points. But her** HP** didn't. So from what I observed so far she along with everyone isn't tied to the system like I am, in other words I can meet a 1000 year old monk with level 500 but his **HP** could be 50 unlike me whose **HP **is directly tied to **Vit**.

Let's check her relationship meter.

**Name: Akeno Karana  
Race: Human (female)  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 7  
HP: 150/150  
Chi: 10/10  
Age: 28  
Str: 10  
Vit: 17  
Dex: 12  
Int: 35  
Wis: 20  
Luk: 10  
Char:40  
Relationship: Honored: 100/1000**

**Akeno Karana was married at the age of 20 to a somewhat successful businessman. Due to her husbands work they rarely have time for each other. With your help she is satisfied and her work has become easier now that she can let it out.  
Cum addiction: 75% -She's a nympho for ya.**

Well isn't that interesting. Nearly a week of sex and it's at 75.

Akeno keeps bobbing her head up and down my shaft, incapable of fully putting the 13 inches in her mouth she uses her breasts to massage the rest.

„Aren't you a good little pet." I praise her as she increases her speed. I feel myself reaching my limit and release inside. She dutifully swallows as much as she can, but the ejaculation doesn't stop and she can't keep up leading to some of my seed to overflow from her mouth. After a full minute I finish my ejaculation.

„Thank you for the meal master. " She says after sucking the remaining seed from the tip. Then she lays on her back and puts her legs behind her head giving a clear view of her pussy.

„You really know how to keep me standing." I say with a grin.

After finishing, Akeno decided to leave and get back to work. With a bit of a limp in her step.

**1 Week Later**

All in all this was a pretty productive week. Did some grinding and reached **Lvl 16  
**  
And thus I spent 52 points on my stats to round them up.

**[You reached 50 in Str stat. Perk gained.]  
[Copper Skin-Your skin is more resistant to damage than that of an average person. 10% damage reduction]**

**[You reached 50 in Dex stat. Perk gained.]  
[Ambidextrous- You can use both of your hands equally well]**

Also, by reaching **Lvl 15** I unlocked The Perk tree and it's something like this

**[Perk Tree]  
[Allows for expansion of present perks or adding new ones. Perk point is gained every 10 levels or through special events and quests.]**

**[Upgrade]  
[Addictive Spunk-Addictive Pheromones-You release addictive smell that acts as aphrodisiac. (1PP)]**

**[Small Time Inventor- Big Time Inventor-Unlocks medium and big crafting recipes. More options for home improvement. (1PP)]**

**[Copper Skin- Iron skin- Stronger skin. Increases protection against blunt weapons by 10%. 25% Damage reduction. (2PP)]**

**[BulgyBulgy II- Increases sperm production 75% (1PP)]**

**[New Avaible Perks]**

**[Titan's Grip I- You possess strength to lift over 70 kg (3PP) (Scales with your Str stat, 1 Kg per 5 points.)]**

**[Superhuman physique- Your lowest point is an athlete's best performance. Removes human physical limitations. (2PP)]**

**[Mind Forks-You can slice parts of your mind and dedicate each for a different task. (4PP)]**

**[Mana Sense- Allows to sense mana naturally. Mana increases by 10%(scales with Int stat) (1PP)]**

**[Child of the Morningstar- You can persuade people to tell you their deepest desires (Does not work on celestial beings or beings of higher power.) (10PP)]**

**[You have 2 Perk Points]  
**  
Pretty awesome, it also helps to tell me that there are limits to how much stats I can have before human body won't be able to keep up with my growth. I really wanna use mana so let's take **Mana Sense** and keep that one point for now.

**[Do you wish to buy Mana Sense?]  
[Y/N]**

Obviously yes.

**[Thank you for your purchase]  
[You gained Mana Sense]**

Holy shit. I was suddenly aware of energy flowing through me and the surrounding area. Now I think I can use this novice spell book.

I took it out of the inventory and held it in front of me.

**[You are holding a Novice Skill Book. It allows to learn one random novice level spell.]  
[Do you wish to learn?]  
[Y/N]**

Again Yes.

**[You learned The Basics of Symbology.]**

Symbology? So, what like drawing or something.

**[Basic Symbology Lvl: 0]  
[The magic of symbols allows you to make magic circles and runes. From detection to explosive traps Symbology has you covered.]**

**Symbols: Intruder Detection (10 MP/Hour)  
Locking Seal (100 MP)  
**

Hmm, not what I wanted but not unappreciated. I immediately apply the Detection Symbol in each room. Now to put my free stats. Let 's see…. 57 point! I'll round them all up to 50.

**[You reached 50 in Vit stat. Perk gained.]  
[Regeneration- Your body heals faster. 50%HP regeneration.]**

**[You reached 50 in Wis stat. Perk gained.]  
[Minor Mana Density-Your mana is slightly more potent. 10% increase to effects of your spells.]**

**[You reached 50 in Luk stat. Perk gained.]  
[Blessing of Barenzia-You are more likely to find valuables on people, on the ground and in locked chests]**

That leaves 1 point.

So I put it into **Vit. **Putting it at 51.

The difference is noticeable. My body starts to twitch, and muscles become more visible and I can breathe easier. Then there is that whole vigilante business. The people I took out looked like the equalists from the show but it would seem that they have yet to reveal themselves as an actual movement.

Heck I got a repeatable quest from this hero work.

**[Quest (Repeatable): The Ever Vigilant]  
[As a vigilante hero you must show people where you stand. Stop at least one crime this day.]  
[Reward: 1000 Yuan, 1000 Exp]  
[Note: This quest can lead to a special event or a special quest with high risk and rewards.]**

Let's do some hero work.

As I'm running across rooftops, I notice that there aren't a lot of zeppelins like in the cartoon. I guess there'll be more when Amon reveals himself.

Whilst I'm thinking about this matter, I hear an explosion.

„And that's my cue. "I mumble under my breath. I jump from the roof top and when I land, I leave dents where my feet landed. Plus, I gained the attention of everyone near the place.

„Who the heck is this clown? " Asks one of the people I assume are the perpetrators of this crime. Their clothes are all in some shade of red, they each hold fire in their hands and have a look only a smug asshole can have. „So, you guys from Agni Kai Triad? "

„What's it to you? Get out of here before I decide to incinerate your face. "The one that fits the gangster leader type.

„Quite the violent fella aren't ya. Well I guess I can't expect better from a hotheaded moron. " I provoke him. His head is set aflame and decides to attack me with a fire ball. I jump aside and chargé him to punch him in the gut.

What I noticed is that I can use **Power Strike** unarmed. As I'm about to unleash my fist of righteous justice. -Pffft can't think that with a straight face- I must jump aside because one of his goons attacked me when I want to punch him. I duck under the column of fire and decide to instead attack the goon. One punch and he's out cold.

The rest are about to attack me, but I close the distance and punch two perfectly positioned goons in the balls and as they fall forward, I punch them in Adam's apple. It's enough to immobilize them. The rest of the 6-man extortion team aka 3 people are taken by surprise that somebody who doesn't even bend took their comrades so easily.

„Ok that's it. „Said their leader and all 3 of them did a simultaneous move and the result was a really big column of near white flame. Hot enough that it could probably heat up most metal to the melting point instantaneously.

That would kill me. That would kill anyone who's not a firebender and they are using it here out in the open.

A wasteful effort simply because there is enough area to simply jump to the side and flank them.

That's exactly what I just did. They are completely surprised and it doesn't take long to dispatch the two goons, making only their leader remain.

„Alright, now that they're out cold, how about you tell me what you wanted to get from this." Please be a loudmouth that can't keep secrets.

„As if, you're not getting anything from me." He says with a small amount of pride. It would seem that he fell for this once. Good for him that he actually learned. I guess the punishment would be like prince Zuko if he talked.

Turning to look at the place they blew up. A radio shops. So, it was just an extortion and here I hoped that it would be an event or quest. Ah well, can 't get it on the second try.

Now where was I? Ah, yes.

I turn towards him. Dash and punch him with my **Power Strike** and he fell like an apple from a tree.

Now then to tie them up. I took a metal wire from my inventory that I just found lying around.

5 minutes later and they're tied up. Now to get out of here. I run into an alley and climb back to the roof and proceed to return home. One deed a day keeps the hell away. Right? No need to do more unless it's important.

**[Completed: Quest (Repeatable): The Ever Vigilant]  
[As a vigilante hero you must show people where you stand. Stop at least one crime this day.]  
[Reward: 1000 Yuan, 1000 Exp]**

Not much for exp but a good way to make money.

_**Home**_  
When I reach home, I see how small it actually is and that's where apartment upgrades come in.

Oh yes. I can upgrade my apartment to be bigger. So, I added another bedroom and increased the size of the living room.

I went to get some grub from the fridge despite the fact that fridge probably isn't even a thing here. Hurray my world.

I made sandwiches with ham and some orange juice to drink.

So I sit there staring out the window, thinking.

Quite a lot of people are suffering from the triads and other gangs. Until The Avatar arrives it won't change much.

Might as well do this quest as much as possible. Tonight I'll be busy.

AN: I'm pretty sure that I rushed this one. Even though I have a lot of time, I just felt like I can't make it that better at the moment.  
This and the revious ones were all pre-written so now it'll take some time to make some more lemonade, sorry.


	5. Tea bag session

It's been 3 days since I decided to farm the hell out of the **Vigilante quest**.

So far, I only did 9. Since I can't do a Naruto rush of clones, for now hopefully, I can't be everywhere at once, thus a lot of triad gang members and those proto-equalists get away.

Leveling is also slow since I need 809 200 Exp to get to the next level. Because somebody had the ingenious idea to simply double the amount of exp needed for next level.

They probably don't realize just how annoying grinding is!

On a more positive note. People have started to talk about me, or rather, my hero alias, Vergil.

Some think I'm a threat to everyone because beating the ever-loving shit out of people is bad. Others see me as an icon. The police don't even care as far as I know.

Then again, I try to finish fights as quickly as I can, moving on to search for any other criminals. It never really gives me a chance to meet them.  
Maybe if I try and contact them then perhaps, we could set some bounds and-

A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts

"This is RCPD. We would like to ask you some questions." I hear through the door.  
The voice sounded familiar.

I walk towards the door and open it. There stand Fu and my dear Akeno.

"Hello officer, hello Akeno." Fu just nods and Akeno gives me a wink and blushes a little.

I gesture them to come in. Fu looks around the place, carefully observing.  
Then she sets her sights on me. Her scrutinizing look softens.

"Hello Albert, sorry if I'm interrupting you in something important but department decided to give me an investigation and requires me to talk to everyone in this city block."  
"It's fine. I was about to make tea. Would you like some?" I ask with a smile.

"What kind?" She asks as she's looking at my comfy couch that I bought from the systems store.

"Green tea with a hint of honey. At least I like a bit of honey, not sure about you."

"It will do." She finally decides to sit down on the object of her fascination.

"I'll help you." Akeno says.

"No that won't be necessary. You're the guests here."

"Please I'm the owner of the apartment complex. I can do what I want here." I just sigh and nod for her to follow.

Akeno comes to join me in the kitchen while I'm putting the kettle on the stove.

Then I feel a hand grabbing my crotch. Of course, _that's_ why she wanted to come along.

"Akeno what are you doing?" I ask her.

"It's been more than 3 days and I need _it_."

She moves and crouches in front of me with the oven right behind her.

Slowly unbuttoning my pants. Then she starts to massage the bulge and after a while putting my underpants.

She releases a shaky breath as she does so.

She starts to lick the head hidden by the foreskin. Left hand massaging the ball sack whilst the right was stroking the slowly hardening rod.

Soon enough she's trying to put as much in her mouth as she can.

"You should stop." I warn her since my dick is so long her head is pretty much almost in front of the stove.

"I might pour hot water on your head by accident." I elaborate. I have to bend myself to reach the stove since I have her sucking me off.

She stops sucking for a second and puts my dick out of her mouth, leaving a pleasant chill.

"Then you better be careful." She replies with a smirk and gets back to trying to deepthroat me.

You little minx!

I showed my displeasure by shoving more of my dick into her mouth. Her eyes widened at that. She looked up at me, struggling to swallow the additional length.

At that moment I see steam rising from the kettle. Bending a bit more to reach it I accidentally push more of my meat into her.

Not my fault, you wanted to choke on it. I think as I feel her throat massaging me.

It's surprisingly hard to keep a steady hand when you're getting blown so much.

Somehow, I managed to fill three teacups and put the kettle back on the stove.

Immediately after doing so I take a step back and my member leaves her mouth.

She gasps for air and coughs.

After a breather she gives me a dirty look.

"You should've waited after the officer left." I tell her with a smirk.

In response she takes a deep breath and pushes her head back on my dick.

And keeps on going and going, my cock almost 2/3 in her throat. She still tries to get more in.

I decide to help and push into her. Her throat spasm at the amount of meat inside.

I start to move back, only to immediately shove it back in.

I must finish quickly before Fu becomes suspicious and looks for us and wouldn't that be a problem.

I increase my pace and start to smack into her face. Heavy balls hitting her chin.

_Oh, yeah!_ I just realized. I shoved my entire length inside her mouth.

I look if she's ok. Her legs tremble a little and a small pool of liquids is glistening on the ground beneath her pussy.

I'm coming closer to orgasm, but I won't try and hold back, instead I'll let it loose. It's faster, obviously.

"Here's your meal Akeno." I tell her as I ram my dick for one last time.

Hot seed starts to flow directly into her stomach through her throat.

Once I'm finished, I quickly put my pants back on and give her a handkerchief to wipe the mess she made.

"I better hurry if I were you. Wouldn't want our friend to get suspicious, now would we?" I ask her with a bit of a laugh.

She still sits there in daze a bit of cum mixed with drool escapes her lips only for her to catch it with her right hand and put it back into her mouth.

"Right." She finally says, wiping the floor and getting back on her legs.

I arrive back into the living room and place the teacups on the table.

"How much sugar would you like?" I ask Fu as I look at her.

"Two spoons if you could." I look at her when she said that and notice a bit of sweat on her forehead. It's not hot here so how would she even…was she peeping again?

No that can't be it. My brows furrow.  
Her face isn't a bit red like from last time when she watched.

I look at her info screen to see what's up with her. 

**Oma Fu  
Human (Female)  
Class: Metal bender police officer/ Detective  
Level:30  
STR: 24  
VIT: 65  
DEX: 55  
INT: 40  
WIS: 30  
LUK: 25  
CHAR: 25  
Relationship: Acquainted 50/100  
Mood: Nervous, Paranoid, Suspicious**

**Oma always wanted to be a cop and keep uphold the law. She puts all her effort into every mission and assignment. Now that she's a detective with 2 cases under her belt she's ready to solve the mysteries behind every unjust death. Her sense of justice can sometimes hold a greater hold on her than other emotions.**

Paranoid and suspicious, huh. Well miss detective is gonna have trouble solving the case that is **I Vergil** or maybe she already knows and just wants to find some actual evidence? Perhaps it's my relationship with Akeno, which I can excuse as friends with benefits. Unless there's a religion I'm not aware of that goes against sexual relationships outside of marriage. In which case, tough luck sucker, you just got cucked.

I frown even more at that last thought. Did seriously just now realized that I was genuinely cucking someone. I mean when me and Akeno first did it I expected a one-time fling if I'm being honest.

Then it just evolved into mutual pleasure trip. And what a trip it is.

"Is something the matter Albert?" Fu asks me alarmed look on my face.

Oh shit, I'm still staring at her.

"Sorry I got lost in thought." I bow my head a little in apology.

"What did you want to discuss with me. Does it have something to do with the new vigilante?"

She quirks her right eyebrow.  
"No, he is not of any concern for now."

Oh, I mentally deflate at that. Kind of wanted to have a game of cat and mouse where I have to be fast enough to stop the criminals and disappear before they arrive. Then again, they haven't been exactly urgent with their response times.

"I am here because a murder happened in a building next to this one." She continues.

A murder! How? I was…In the dungeon. Of course, I wouldn't hear about it. Akeno probably would have told me if I wasn't gone for so long too.  
I keep forgetting that time doesn't slow down or that things stay static whilst I'm somewhere else.

I wonder if I could've prevented it if I was here.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't know that many people aside from you and Akeno." The only other person I know about is Isaki.

Should probably check out her chi blocking dojo since I haven't seen her in almost a month. Plus, I kind of owe her for saving my ass when the triad members showed up.

And no good deed goes unrepaid, if I'm the one repaying it.

"I see. I wanted to ask people in other houses if they knew anything. Should have thought you wouldn't know of it." She says with a hard gaze aimed at Akeno that joined us not so long ago.

"What's the case about, if I may?" I try and divert her medusa look from Akeno.

"It would be unprofessional of me to divulge any information regarding the case." She says automatically.

I lean forward and give her the best smile I can muster.

"Even if I say, pretty please?" Red started to don her cheeks and she tried to look anywhere but me.

"Fine. A man was found in front of his apartment's door with a big stab wound in his chest. The odd thing is that there are no signs of any struggle. No signs that he was bondaged and the only thing we have is the knife that was found besides him." Hmm, now that is interesting. 

**[New quest]  
[Spiteful tea party]  
[Find out who killed Mr. Bao]  
[Reward: Increased relationship with xxx, xxx and Oma Fu, Skill Book, 2 000 000 Exp, 1 000 000 Yuan]**

Holy fucking shit. I mean. Look at it. _LOOK AT IT!_

It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I am definitely solving this! Be it as Albert or Vergil. No one shall stand in my path to victory as I shall claim this divine prize.

Then again so much for a single case? Definitely dangerous and as we know more danger=more Exp.

"Want me to help?" I ask her.

"I don't think you can really help. Not as a civilian." You think that will stop me!?

"Oh, please I can be very persuasive." I get up and walk to her.

I put my hand on her cheek. "Wouldn't you say."

Her eyes are moving, thinking things through.

"Will you not cause any trouble and follow my orders?" She said with a tone of finality.

"Sure! Let's get started friend-o" Did my personality did a 180, whose wouldn't for a quest like this.

Oma looked slightly disturbed by my change in attitude. She's probably contemplating whether or not she should've not accepted this deal.

"Alright let's go." She says.

I start to follow her when I'm grabbed by Akeno.

"I'm still not satisfied." She states. Quickly rummaging through my options, I decide thus.

"What would you like to do after this mess is solved then? I'll do anything." Hurry I need my skill book and exp!

Akeno eyes turned dreamy for a second before being bring back to reality.

"I want to do anal. A lot. For three days in a row." Wait that's it. No wait three days straight!

"You want to have anal sex three days without pause?" I ask her to confirm.

"Oh, spirits no. I have my limits, unlike someone." She gives me a stink eye.  
"I want you to have sex with me each day and stuff my backdoor full. Of course, I have my job to do and you seem busy sometimes. But after let's say six in the evening I expect you to be ready." She says with a savage grin.

I think I'm starting to regret the **addictive cum** perk. I mean it's fun, but this is getting a bit out of hand.

"Deal. See you later then." I tell her and start to walk again, wondering who the real sexual predator is, me or her?

Fu just keeps walking.

"Hurry we don't have all day." She tells me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold up."

Time to get my game on. Literally.

I'll smack myself for that pun later.

AN: When I searched the word minx that I heard on Lucifer (Damn I love that show. Can't wait for 4th season) I learned that it means insulting word for a woman who is too flirtatious or rude.  
I think in this scenario it fits somewhat.  
Again I would like to hear if there are any errors be they grammatic or sentence wise.  
I'd really appreciate it.  
Also should I write that Legend of Korra is a property of Nickelondeon or not since this is a fanfiction?


	6. Interlude- My husband dearest

Read. Write signature. Stamp. Read. Write signature. Stamp. Read. Write signature. Stamp.

That's how most of my life as an adult was and still is. Continuously filling papers with signatures in my office. With bookshelves on the right-side holding forms and other contracts with people that live here from today all the way to five years ago. On the left-side bookshelves of the same design filled with books on economy, politics and other material. Just to read something during lunch break.

In the front sits a mahogany desk. A gift from one of my husbands' co-workers. Yamia or Yenmia or something along those lines. I couldn't care more to be honest.

No, what I did care for was my husband's absence. Five years. I haven't seen him face to face in five years. He is quite successful with his radio business. However ever that is not an excuse to neglect your wife.

At the age of twenty he proposed to me. We married soon after. Only had sex once during our honeymoon and that was it.  
_  
We'll have kids when were ready. _He said. So, I waited and waited, but in the end, nothing came out of it.

And now. _Now!_

My hand shakes a little as I look at a picture sent to me by one of my contacts. A five-year trip isn't normal at least for a company of his size. I'm not stupid.

As for the picture. A villa somewhere exotic. Fire nation islands most probably. That doesn't bother me. What bothers me are the people with him.

A young blonde around five years younger than me with two kids. One looks like a newborn and the other around five. That five-year-old has some of his features.

He cheated on me.

Silence, only the sound of clocks ticking next to my office doors.

I-I don't know what to feel.

He threw me aside.

For this, _this girl!  
_  
I feel so _so_… disappointed. All this time. Was he even serious? Was this just to say ´Yep I got married to a hot woman, you jealous yet? ´.

Anger came in.

You think you're so great! That you're on the top of the world! You dare to cheat on me! For five years!

I hear someone knock on the door. I reign in my emotions. In the end only disappointment remains.

"Come in." I look up and my heart clenches.

A short man walks in. Spiky orange hair pointing to all sides only bending down due to gravity. Deep rich emerald eyes. A smile that washes all worries away.

Cheeks aren't the only thing that heats up.

And in the blink of a moment it's gone. Like it never happened, except it had to have happened it left such an impression.

His arms and legs that are left naked are showing a good amount of muscle. Short but small,_ hmm._

Now that I'm getting a better look at him. He's wearing simple clothes. White t-shirt, black shorts. The fact that there is a slightly visible bulge in said shorts that twitches a little.

What am I thinking!?

I shudder and try to keep my unexplained arousal down.

"Hello, my name is Albert Newton. I came here to ask about the apartments you were selling. "  
A voice like a like a melody.

I immediately regain my vits and introduce myself.

"Ah, I see, I'm Akeno Karana, the owner of this apartment block. It's a pleasure to meet you. "  
I extend my hand. He accepts it and shakes it. Incredible grip strength.

I sit down and immediately start the questioning him. Just to quickly find him an appropriate apartment. He looks somewhat relieved and surprised.

"Sorry if I startled you. I'm a bit stressed is all. "I tell him as I lean forward and out of my chair. Squishing my breasts against the desk.  
Why am I doing this?!

I notice his bulge getting bigger and starting to strain the fabric.

"I'd like some small place. Probably the cheapest one you have. "Not expecting a lot of visitors, is he?

I get up since I remember most of the apartments in this building. As I walk past him, I look into his eyes and my breath stops for a moment. Lowering my gaze, I see that his bulgy is replaced by fabric in a shape of a cock waiting to be released.

As I walk to the door, I put a bit a swing into my hips, because my pussy starts to ache for something to fill it up.

It's been so long since I had the actual thing.

After a short walk down several cases of stairs we arrive at the ground floor, more specifically door number 5.  
"Here is the apartment that fits your description. It has one bedroom, kitchen and a shower corner and it's fully furnished. The rent is a 1500 yuan a month. I would like to get the money forwards if you're interested in buying. "Am I seriously doing this?

I stop for a moment. The thoughts of my husband resurface, and my anger starts to seep in as well.

If he can cheat on me, then I don't see a reason as to why I shouldn't enjoy myself as well.

"Oh, I'm definitely interested in renting this apartment. However, I don't have 1500 on me right now. I only have 780. So, if it's okay with you I could give you the rest by the end of the week. "  
YES!

"It will cost you. "I use my right hand to puff out my chest and put my breasts the other moving along the left side of my hips. I lean forward a bit which causes me to loom over his short frame.

His emerald eyes look into mine. "Don't worry I'll have the money by then. "He thinks he can make 720 Yuan in a week.  
My, my, optimistic one isn't he. Working hard to meet week's end. Putting those muscles to work.

My heartrate increases slightly. I don't think I can take more of this.

"Not just money. Follow me. "I tell him as I walk to the bed. Leaving the shoes behind the doors to the bedroom.

I stop in the doorframe of the bedroom. Undoing buttons on my skirt I ask him.  
"Would you close the door. _Please?_ "I said a bit desperate. He seems genuinely surprised.

I take of my skirt and start unbuttoning my shirt, slowly, making sure he watches it in anticipation.  
Undoing my last button my breasts are set free. I take a deep breath with a new feeling of freedom.

There's a bit of sweat on them. I can take care of the bra later. Leaves him with few things to imagine.

I sit on the bed and start to take of my leggings slowly. My panties weren't soaked. They were absolutely drenched. I gesture to him to remove his clothes and come closer.

Just to give more incentive I remove my bra and see that as he takes of his shorts his member is big even when flaccid, no it has to at least semi-erect. Right?

What have I gotten myself into?

After sex (Pretty sure you read chapter 2)

I was walking away from Alberts apartment. I can't believe we did this! It felt so _satisfying._

Stress relief as an excuse? Is that the best I can do?

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts from our escapade.

If I ever see you again. I'll laugh at you and your precious baby dick.

I enter my own apartment at the top floor. It's very spacious it's living room the size of the same apartment that Albert has. The bathroom doesn't have a shower corner but a bathtub for four people. Then there's the bedroom with its king-sized bed never to hold more than me.

I sigh as I put my hand to my abdomen. Rubbing the spot where my womb is still filled with the ridiculous amount of cum.

I wonder if he would release it if I wasn't on a safe day. It brings me back to the picture.

I don't need _him._ I smile a little as I keep rubbing my underbelly. I have him to fill this place now.

The smile turns into a smirk.

Don't even think about coming back to beg when you fail. 

AN: It seems a bit short, but I think it's okay that way. I wanted to use this to try and expand the world through the view of other. Also tried to be a bit more descriptive since it was pointed out to me that a bit more description is in order.


	7. Albert stat sheet post tea bag session

**Albert Newton  
Human (Male)  
Age: 20  
Civilian/Vigilante  
Level 16  
829, 200/1, 638, 400  
HP:510/510  
Mp:642/642**

**STR: 50  
VIT: 51  
DEX: 50  
INT: 60  
WIS: 50  
LUK: 50  
LST: 60  
Stat Points:0**

**Money:21 515 Yuan**

**Height: 1.58 cm  
Dick  
Lenght: 35 cm  
Girth: 17.4cm  
Diameter: 5.54 cm  
Balls  
Diameter (For simplicity): 6.58 cm  
-**  
_**Equipment:**_  
**Head:-  
Torso: Civilian Clothes +2 def  
Arms:-  
Legs: Civilian clothes+shoes +2 def  
Backpack:-  
Necklace:-  
Armbands:-  
Rings:  
1:-  
2:-  
3:-  
4:-  
5:-  
6:-  
7:-  
8:-  
9:-  
10:-  
-**  
_**Perks**_  
**-**  
_**Starters:**_

**Well hung:  
You're way above avarage. Should you find penis lengthening consumables, they'll be more effective**

**Bulgy:  
Due to your the size of your balls, you produce higher amount of sperm. Increases the speed and effectivnes of consumables that enhance your gonads**

**Shota:  
Your height leaves something to be desired by some and you're propably going to be a butt of few jokes but to many of opposing gender you will be seen as adorable and innocent.  
25 % Increase in relationships with the opposite gender  
25 % decrease in relationships with the same gender.**

**Angels face:  
Due to your long time spent with face modifications you have been awarded this perk. Your face is like that of an angel. Perfect and irresistible.  
10 % increase in relationships with the opposite gender.**

**-**  
_**Perk Tree:**_

**Mana Sense:  
Allows to sense mana naturaly. Mana increases by 10%(scales with Int stat) **

**-**  
_**Stats reached 50:**_

**50 STR-Copper Skin:  
Your skin is more resistant to damage than that of an avarage person. 10% damage reduction**

**50 VIT-Regeneration:  
Your body heals faster.  
50%HP regeneration increase**

**50 DEX-Ambidextrous  
You can use both of your hands equally well**

**50 INT-Small Time Inventor  
You are smart to make gadgets to make your life easier or to stop crime*hint, hint, nudge, nudge*. Unlocks numerous small crafting recipes.**

**50 WIS-Minor Mana Density  
Your mana is slightly more potent  
10% increase to effects of your spells**

**50 LUK-Blessing of Barenzia  
You are more likely to find valuables on people, on the ground and in locked chest**

**50 LST-Addictive Spunk  
The more sperm your sex partner recieves oraly the more will your relationship with them increases. If they won't recieve your spunk for extended periods of time, their arousal will increase significantly. Increases cum production by 50%**

**-**  
_**Skills:**_  
**-  
Gamers Mind  
Level: Max  
Makes you immune to mind attacks and mind altering chemicals**

**Gamers Body  
Level: Max  
Turns your body into that of a game character**

**ID Create  
Level: 10  
Creation of an Instant Dungeon  
Types:  
Empty  
Zombie  
Wild**

**ID Destroy  
Level:Max  
Destroys dungeon you are present in.**

**Observe  
Level: 60  
Shows you information about an object that is being observed. Information amount increases with higher levels.**

**Blunt Weapon Mastery  
Level: 2  
Your skill with Staffs, Clubs and Hammers. Can be evolved**

**Power Strike  
Level 45  
You channel your strength into your weapon. Damage increases with Str**

**Intercourse  
Level: 53  
Your skill to fornicate with others. Higher levels allow you to last longer in intercourse.**

**Flirt  
Level: 30  
Your skill to increase relationship through talking**

**Swordsmanship  
Level 31  
Your profficiency with a sword. Can be evolved  
Known styles  
Free style**

**Basic Symbology  
Level: 6  
The magic of symbols allows to make magic circles and runes. From detection to explosive traps Symbology has you covered  
Intruder Detection (cost: 10 MP/hour)  
Locking Seal (100 MP)  
-**  
_**Other**_  
**-  
Small apartment  
Quality D-**

**-**  
_**Inventory**_  
**-  
30x Old Sword  
Quality E  
100 dmg**

**A Rusty Crowbar  
Quality F-  
10 dmg**

**25x Old Shield  
20 def**


	8. Questioning with a meaning of life

Our walk isn't that long. Just few minutes until we reach the apartment that belongs to the family of the victim. Mr. Bao from what Oma shared with me during our brief walk to our destination, he's working in the council in some lower position. Good pay to get a good apartment and fluff the family a bit.

His wife should be there with her daughter. She was unemployed and spent most of her time home cleaning, cooking and taking care of their daughter.

We reach the door and I motion to Oma to knock. She does so.

Then we hear locks upon locks being unlocked. Out peek a face of a beautiful woman. She was around 1,7 meters tall. Brown hair and topaz eyes, skin similar to Akenos, slightly pale. She is wearing a simple baggy shirt and what in our world would be classified as Jamaican pants. Even with all those clothes her breasts are easily visible I dare call them an H-cup. Voluptuous hips, THICC legs with a butt to match. The thing is she doesn't have all that much fat. Sure, a bit on the chubby side but not on the walking meatball side of things.  
All in all  
Mr. Bao had good preferences in my book.

**The loving housewife  
Bayarmaa Bao  
Human (Female)  
Age: 35  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 6  
STR: 5  
VIT: 20  
DEX: 13  
INT: 20  
WIS: 35  
LUK: 12  
CHAR: 30  
Relationship: She doesn't know you  
Mood: Saddened, Scared**

**Widow whose husband was killed by yet to be revealed perpetrator. She is terrified about what will happen to her daughter now that they don't have a source of income**

A teenage girl right behind her. 

**An everyday teenager  
Geriel Bao  
Human (Female)  
Age: 16  
Class: Civilian  
Level: 4  
STR: 2  
VIT: 13  
DEX: 20  
INT: 16  
WIS: 12  
LUK: 20  
CHAR: 20  
Relationship: She doesn't know you  
Mood: Saddened, Scared, Angry**

**Angered by the murder of her father. She doesn't know how to cope with it.**

She's like a clone of her mother. At 1,6 meters an hourglass figure. A pretty face with sapphire eyes. Short hair in bowl cut. Less developed than her mother, but still a killer.

I put those dirty thoughts aside and enter with Oma as Miss Bao lets us in.

"Would you like some tea?" Ms. Bao asks tiredly. There are heavy bags under her eyes.

I look at her. Frown on my face.  
"It would seem you're the one in need of a calming tea." I tell her gently. She shrinks at my comment.

Oh no I'm sending bad signals. I walk closer to her and give her a smile.

"Could you show me the way to the kitchen? I am more than willing to brew some tea."  
She looks at me and nods slowly.

Aw, my heart bleeds oceans for her.

She shows me where everything necessary is. Then she goes back to Oma to tell her about what she knows.

I look around making sure her daughter or herself aren't here to see me do this.

I open the **Gamer Store**. It's really for mundane things like food, ingredients for cooking, furniture and clothing plus some basic supplies.

I find the tea I was looking for.

**Supreme cherry relaxing tea  
Effects: Calms the mind and acts as a natural antidepressant.**

Best tea for this situation.

As I prepare the tea, I hear someone walk behind me. I look who it is. 

**Geriel Bao**

"Can I help you?" I ask her.  
"You're not a police officer are you?" She asks with a furrowed brow.  
"I am not. I'm what you call a civilian consultant." I tell her.  
She just quirks an eyebrow.

"A person who helps police officers with cases. They technically aren't police but can act in their authority. Just nothing too major. Like let's say telling everyone to stop and wait for inspection. That they can't do."

She still had a look that lacked understanding. Then again, my explanation sucked ass. For all the point I try to put into **INT** it sure as hell isn't paying off.  
"Whatever." She walks to a table in the kitchen and takes few sheets of paper. Then she turns around and goes back into the living room where we'll be asking Ms. Bao few questions.  
I put the teacups on a plate and bring them with me to the living room. Said living room is colored in numerous colors like green, brown and yellow…and a shade of green and yellow.

These guys ancestors must have been from the earth kingdom. Don't believe me? Every time that people have a certain color scheme, they pretty much tell you where they're from.

For example, Akenos mother has roots in the Earth Kingdom whilst her father is from the Fire Nation. That is shown through her emerald eyes that are prominent in descendants of the earth kingdom immigrants and her dark brown hair. Her skin is slightly on the pale side as is with most people from the fire nation, which doesn't make any sense from an evolutionary standpoint. I mean you're really close to this world's equator, yet your skin doesn't show a bit of tan. Even though you live on paradise like islands.

Shit I'm losing track of the situation.

I look at others as I place the plate on the table in the middle of the living room. I think it's best to sit next to Fu on a couch rather than alone in a single chair.

I look once more at our hostess.

Red puffy eyes, dark bags under them, showing a lack of sleep, her entire frame slightly shivering. Her daughter on the other hand, has a scowl on her face.

Oma decides it's time to start. "Ms. Bao, your husband has been found dead in front of your doorstep with a chest wound caused by a sword. Do you agree that that is what happened?"  
Seriously? No slow introduction, no buttering to make them feel a bit better so they can talk a bit easier? Oma what the hell?  
Ms. Bao simply nods in conformation.

"Is there anyone whom you suspect of this crime?" She shakes her head at that.

"I can't think of anyone who would- "She gets cut off by her daughter.

"By the spirits, it's obvious! She would have done it just to spite you! She loathes you!"

Me and Oma glance at each other.

"Who?" She asks for the sake of us both.

Ms. Bao looks at us. Her gaze lowers to her teacup still on the plate, left untouched. She grabs it and takes a sip.

The effects are near immediate. She relaxes, her sorrowful expression lessens.

"My sister. She lives on across the hallway. We… haven't been on speaking terms for a long time. We simply politely ignore each other."

Daughter lets out a bitter laugh. "More like if looks could kill, it would destroy the Avatar cycle. I've seen how she looks at you and dad when you're together. I swear, she wouldn't lift finger if mom was dying and she was the only one capable of help."

"Stop it!" Her mother shouts. Her daughter seems surprised at the outburst.

"I know her well enough to know that she would never do such a thing. She was slightly distant from the family, but that doesn't mean she hates us. We just had a disagreement in the past that's all." During the entire speech she calms down and by the end of it has a sad look.

Her daughter quickly collect herself and huffs. "If she wasn't the one to do it then it definitely had to be that perverted gardener."

A perverted gardener? Really?!  
Seeing my incredulous look, she explains.

"Every other day I help my mother water the plants we have on the roof. A lot of people from this apartment block have plants there. That gardener though. He takes a lot of space with his miniature farm. Every time we go there, he sits on his chair reading the papers of the day and pretends that he isn't peeking at us from behind."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, take a sip form this heavenly tea, before responding. "That doesn't explain why he would want to kill your father."

"When dad takes a day off to spend time with us, since he has a lot of work, his job being part of the paper nightmare that is the republic city council, he decides to help mom with her chores or help me with math and other school subjects. When he helps with watering the gardener always glares at him."

Who wouldn't? He was lucky to have such a sexy woman for a wife.

"I see." Oma responds in a frown, grabbing her own teacup and drinking from it, thinking all that new information through.  
She looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"Then it's settled. Each of us goes to one of these individuals and interrogates- I mean politely asks them about the murder of Mr. Bao." She says like that stop before changing the wording didn't happen at all.

I look down at her arms and she's rubbing the gauntlet with that metal rope module that all metal bender cops have. Either she's going to torture the information out of him or worse, she might be a BDSM dom, in which case good luck pervert. You'll probably need it to survive, unless you're a sub.

Hey I don't judge… too much.

I lean forwards to grab the plate only to be stopped by Oma and Ms. Bao.

"You made the tea; I'll at least take them back to the kitchen." Oma says.

"And I'll wash them." Ms. Bao adds.

So, they both get up and walk to the kitchen. Oma carrying the plate with teacups, Ms. Bao following.

I'm left here wither daughter. Geriel. Hmm, Gary. That's a good nickname.

I don't think that we can be friends though. Her attitude is pretty irritating.

"So, you like to push everything bad that happened on the people you hate huh." I start.

"Excuse you?" She scowls.

"You don't like your aunt." I simply state.

"Obviously. Didn't you hear what I said about her." She says giving me a sneer.

"Every word. Your mother doesn't seem to agree though." I tell her whilst looking directly into her eyes.

"She's naïve. Honestly, she thinks that world isn't as cruel as it actually is. I love her, she's kind and caring but sometimes you need to be hard to help others and she doesn't see that." She looks at the ground as she talks, arms crossed.

I'm more inclined to believe you're more of a pessimist, than your mother is an optimist.

"Let me ask you this. Why would your aunt, her sister, want to kill her husband?" I ask genuinely curious.

"_Because_, she's jealous that mom found someone like that whilst she never found anyone. Always thinking that she's better than us just because she has an engineer title and somehow got moms parents to rewrite their will so that when they died, she would get their possessions and apartment!" She huffs.

"Or maybe you let your anger cloud your judgement and make her out to be worse than she actually is." I say slightly angered. I continue

"Maybe her lack of communication with other left her incapable of healing old wounds left by their ´debates´. She might be trying to fix it but doesn't know how. How would you know! You can't read her mind."

She stands up, face red. Veins popping on her forehead.  
"You mean to tell me! NO! You _dare_ to tell me that his murder could have been an accident, that the one responsible isn't related to our family at all! That this uncaring world decided to just torture us for fun!"

Her eyes start to get watery. Her breathing becomes ragged.  
"If not them, then who? Why? What have we done to deserve this?"

She starts to sniffle and sob. I give her one of the handkerchiefs I bought from **The Game Store**. She accepts it uses it to clean her wet eyes.  
"You did nothing. There is nothing you could have done. That is how life usually is. Out of our control. It's how we deal with the obstacles that come our way what defines us. Of course, that would make us passive. Only reacting and try to overcome it. Then there is our reason to live."

"But there is there is no reason to live." She retorts weakly.

"That is true, with the exception of Avatar, whose more like a pet on a leash for the worlds amusement. To keep it balanced, whatever is meant by that. But more on that some other time." She looks at me with a weird expression, comparing the strongest bender _and_ spirit to a pet on a leash.

"However. Unlike the Avatar, we have the option to _choose_ what our lives will be. The universe will smack us left and right, but when it comes to people like Oma, whose reason to live is to see justice done and to bring fairness to this unfair world or your mother who can get her life swept from her feet and just get up and keep smiling and helping others, at least I think. Or take me for example, I'm a passionate guy, deny me my pleasure and passion, baby I'll fight with the force of a hurricane that'll make your average storm reconsider its business career. Deny quenching my thirst for knowledge and you'll see just how much of a thorn up your ass I can be." I tell her as I slowly start to grin.

"But that's insane, suicidal even. You could die!" She says not entirely sold on the idea.

"Yep! But, if we die, we'll die on our terms. What is the best way to die than to give the world a middle finger with a smile on your face." I tell her with a grin probably found on insane people.

"Now." I look at her. She stands in attention with wide eyes by my change from probably insane to deadly serious.  
"What is your reason to live?" She just stares numbly. I feel mentally drained. Apparently, this is not considered a threat by gamer's mind to stop it.

I decide to walk over to the windows and see that it's already dusk.

"Oma!" I shout and see from the corner of my eye that a figure jumps at the mention of her name.

I knew it took too long to wash four teacups.

"It's getting pretty dark, so we'll continue the investigation tomorrow." She blinks a few times, before nodding.

We leave the apartment and Ms. Bao gives me a somewhat bright smile. Guess they both heard me.

As we walk Oma starts talking.  
"I didn't know you were like that. To live life to the fullest filled with passion and experiences."

I don't respond. She looks at me slightly concerned.

"Tomorrow, when you wake up, knock on the door I'll be there." She nods before responding.

"So, you won't be…" She trails of knowing I'll understand.

"Tonight, I feel like spending some time alone. Clear my head a bit." Sorry Akeno, your deal will have to be postponed.

We reach our respective apartments say our goodbyes for today and close the door.

I lean against it.

…  
Maybe I've been a bit too hard on the girl…

That thought was one of many that occupied my head last night. 

AN: I think Albert comes across as a bit preachy. I hope I did a bit better job in fleshing out the characters. Welp see you next time.  
And yes, I suck at naming chapters.


	9. Wild date gains

I needed to clear my head of all the stuff that happened at the Bao's.

So, I decided to go into a new **ID** that I got when **ID: Creation** reached **Level 10**.  
It's simply labeled **The Wild**. Pretty sure it has something to do with forests or swamps, maybe even jungles.  
I use the skill and blink at the sudden light that fills the building. I look around and see ruins covered in plants.

**ID: Empty** is just replica without people, **ID: Zombie** is an undead nightmare version of the world. I guess this is different kind of dystopia.

I start to walk through the ruins that used to be a city. There isn't much. I search buildings that are still somehow standing, if only by hairs breath.

I notice something in the corner of the room covered by ragged cloth. I take the cloth into my inventory.  
**[+1 ragged cloth]  
**  
It's a chest. An honest to whatever passes as a god in this world treasure chest.

**[Wooden treasure chest]  
[Rank: common]**

I smile a bit. At least I'm off to a good start. I open it and a notification pops up

**[You opened a Wooden treasure chest]  
[It contained: 2x Equinium, 5x Iron Ingots, 100 Yuan]  
**

The hell's Equinium? I take it from my inventory and look at it.  
It's a simple glass flask with the diameter of a coke can. A sticker with a horse on it. Not very descriptive. I look at its description in inventory.

**[Equinium]  
[Rank: Common]  
[Use: on self]  
[Effects: ?]**

I guess I'll keep that for later.

Now back to the exploration!

Ruble, more ruble, even more ruble.

I hear a snap behind me. My head turns towards the directions of the sound.  
Silence reign over the metropolis turned forest.

I feel air get displaced behind me. I immediately whip around only to get my shoulder cut.  
**-41** **HP**

**469/510 HP**

Shit! I turn back to hit the assailant, but they're gone. Frantically looking around to find them.

I get hit again form the back.  
**-50 HP**

**419/500 HP**

I take out two swords out of my inventory.

This time I see blur coming towards me. I quickly prepare myself to swing both of them.

It's closer.

Now!

I swing from left to right full force.

At the moment of impact, I hear a sound of metal hitting other metal. I roar as I continue with my swing, practically making it look like I'm a baseball player swinging a bat.

Whatever I hit gets sent back. And now that it stands still, I can finally take a good look at it.

**[Bunny Beast-man (m)]  
[Class: Scout]  
[Level: 25]  
[HP: 2,300/2,300]**

**Living in this dystopian world, Bunny folk are light, fast and are considered efficient assassins.  
**

Huh, Beast folk indeed. Well more like someone decided to put rabbit ears on a guy's head, give him a tail and change his legs ankle down to rabbit legs scaled to fit his body.  
Seriously those legs are no joke. The upper half of his legs that are still human is ripped as fuck.

What weapon is he even using?

Is that a sickle? I thought a dagger would be better, but ok.

The rabbit-man gets into a fighting stance ready to jump at me again. I put the second sword back. I can swing faster with one in both hands.

He jumps straight at me. His sickle looks like it's made from bronze, like the ones used in ancient Egypt. At least I think it was Egypt.

I swing my sword upwards. As he travels through air, he just smirks. When at appropriate distance he swings his sickle at me.

I give a savage grin. **Power Strike!** I couldn't help but shout Exu-caliba in my head. Fate/unlimited blade works is pretty fun.

He tries to counter my iron sword with his bronze sickle. The thing about power strike is that it doesn't just add damage but actually increases the amount of force behind the swing itself. Fast enough for him to be momentarily surprised and taken of guard at the sudden change of speed.

Sword meets sickle. Sword lodges itself into the sickle. It continues to go through the sickle. Goodbye sickle. Hello shoulder, pleasure to meet you. The power strike may have lost it's charge going through the bronze material but there is still some juice left in it.

**Enemy taken of guard! Critical hit!  
50x damage increase  
50 x 1,175= 58,750 dmg  
**  
I slice right through him. No blood, no insides. Just pixels as he is slowly transformed into nothingness.

**[Bunny Beast-man (m) lvl: 25 defeated: 3000 Yuan, 6000 Exp, Super carrot]**

I look at the Super carrot. Just like equinium it's just three question marks. I put it away for later.

I start to think about this encounter. I was lucky. If there were more than one, I'd probably die. If this is anything like Zombie dungeon, then the longer I stay here the more enemies will show up simultaneously.

One of the reasons why I always stopped before the Necromagus. I mean I could probably handle him better now. I know his skills his attack, but I still think that there's something missing and I get the feeling I'll have to go to Zombie dungeon again and fight for much longer than that.

With that I use **ID: Destroy** and leave the dungeon. I appear somewhere in a dark alley.

Right, I forgot to walk home before destroying it. Might as well enjoy the city at night.

Lamps lighting the streets. Very few people out too. Even the cars are hardly present.

Hmm. Maybe I should look into how much does a car or as they call it satomobileTM, costs. Use the **Small Time Inventor **perk and pimp out my ride.

I keep walking until I reach a house that's emitting more light than others. I look up at it, it's a brothel. I furrow my brows. I look across the street and see a road extending far away.

I cross the street and keep walking. I stop as I see a restaurant.  
Maybe I should invite Akeno to dinner sometime. Break it to her that I'd like to have sex with other people as well. I mean she'll always be my first in this world, but I gotta expand my horizons a bit.

I walk across another street. Then I could do a bit more-

"Watch out!" Someone shouts at me. I jump out of the way. A scooter drives across before coming to a stop a few seconds later.

What kind of lunatic drives this crazy! Someone take their license away!

I'm going to have a very long chat with this individual. I start to walk towards the person who is now getting off their scooter or moped or whatever you want to call it.

The figure takes of their helmet. It's…It's….Asami?

**The teenage genius  
Asami Seto  
Human (Female)  
Age: 18  
Class: Civilian/ Engineer  
Level: 16  
STR: 30  
VIT: 20  
DEX: 40  
INT: 500  
WIS:60  
LUK:20  
Relationship: She doesn't know you  
Mood: Worried**

**Child of a wealthy industrialist. At age six her mother was killed during a break-in, following that event Asami was trained by the best self-defense teacher.  
**

**The** Asami. As in the one from the show? Really? I'm here of around a month and half and already I'm meeting to main cast.

I kind of wish I didn't. I wasn't a big fan of them. Now Amon, if the kept him a nonbender with spiritual powers, he'd be a great villain. Relatively speaking at least.

Now in front of me stands Asami, a person that I'd label a Mary Sue. Then again, I might be remembering things wrong since I've seen the show like three years ago.

"Are you okay kid? I didn't run you over, did I? You're not hurt, are you?" She started to fuss.  
Aw. Ok, that is adorable. So caring, I just want to take her home and have some fun. Even though she doesn't have much in terms of shape, she does have a cute face that I want to see in ahegao and screaming my name.

No, bad brain, thinking of every woman you meet as a sex buddy. Not a way to get a girlfriend, but that is how I got Akeno.

"Um, you okay kid?" Oh shit, I'm spacing for too long.  
"I am fine. It's just I never met a person with such a beautiful face." She blushed a little at that out of embarrassment.

"Aren't you a charmer. I'm sure when you grow up, you'll be swimming in girls wanting you." Hahaha. Oh, that is just the funniest thing I heard today.

She extends her hand to pat my head. I grab her wrist before her hand lands on my hair.

"Look as amusing as this is, I think that we should get this out of the way before this turns into chaos. I'm not a kid." She just chuckled.

"A lot of boys your age say that." She says with a smile. I stare at her unamused, giving my best poker face to hide my excitement when her head catches fire from the earth-shattering truth.

"I'm twenty." I tell plainly as I take out my ID with the unoccupied hand.

She's still smiling. Then she looks at the ID, reading it carefully, her smile never wavering.

Then comes the silence. She just stands there, blinking once, twice, thrice. Eventually she stops doing that as well.

She looks back at me. Her smile still on. The hand she extended for patting then tries to retreat. So I let go of her wrist.

Her eye twitches a few times. Then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes she then proceeds to give a long exhale whilst opening her eyes, still looking at me.

She takes a step back and then does a nearly ninety-degree bow.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you." My poker face breaks.  
"Hahaha, It's fine. You wouldn't know just how often that happens." It does indeed happen at times during my breaks between the vigilante quest. I just put on my regular clothes and go buy something. People just give me a weird eye, probably thinking why anyone isn't with the young teenager or a child.

"L-look, let me make it up to you. Perhaps a dinner or tickets to theater or…" She then keeps on mumbling about how to make it up to me. I already have an idea that's too good to pass up.

"Go on a date with me." I tell her. She freezes.  
"I'm sorry I think my ears went deaf for a second. Could you repeat that?" She asked.  
"A date. You choose the place; you pay for everything as an apology. Sounds good?"

She stared at me for a moment. "Ok, I think I have a place in mind."  
"Good let's set a meet up and we'll meet tomorrow then." I simply state.

For the next 15 minutes we discussed the meet up and the place of our date.

**Fire Nation islands, tropical paradise, unknown island  
**  
"So was the order delivered?" Asked a deep voice. It belonged to a very tall man, muscles like that of a professional rugby player. If rugby was a thing. His hair was short and black as coal, his eyes as rich in color as a carnelian gem.

"Only partially I'm afraid." Said a feminine voice across a telephone.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the man eyes narrowing.

"Whilst the man received what was desired, mother and child have yet to accept."

"Explain" He said whilst his fingers were tapping the wooden surface of a table.

"After the moment of delivery, I heard a noise and thought that it was the vigilante." One of his brows shot up.

"A vigilante?" He asked. This might be a minor bump in plans.

"Correct. They have been patrolling the city during the entire day. Since I thought it was them, I decided that the best course of action would be to leave before I was noticed." Answered the female voice.

"I fail to see how this vigilante would be a problem for you." The man stated.

"He took down many triad members and other gangster bands. There were people among them that I would definitely have a hard time against even with stealth advantage." She explains without skipping a beat.

His frown deepened. Someone that capable and he wasn't aware of them.

"Very well. Finish the mission, then report back to me. I'll put a bounty on the vigilante. Do_ not_ concern yourself with them anymore. Understood?" He takes out a cigar and lights it. Without bending or a lighter.

"Understood sir. Agent 1 out." And the line is cut. At that moment doors open into the office. In walks a five-year-old with a woman holding a babe.

"Father." Child addresses the man.

"Son." The man nods at him.

The boy looks at the women with the child.

"Leave us concubine." She bows her head and leaves.

"Is that a way to address your mother?" His father snorts and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"We both know neither of us care what happens to her." His son answers him with a dead-tone voice.

"What do you need?" Coal haired man asks.

"This body." He simply states whilst putting his hand on his chest. Fathers attention on him was immediate. The child's body was slightly malnourished some bones slightly visible under the skin.  
"It does not have much more to go on. I'm giving it a year. Are the preparations done?"

"Not yet. While Mr. Bao was helpful and his death necessary, his wife and child still live. I'll get rid of the loose ends. Then our plan can reach fruition."

"Good. Wouldn't be the first time someone stopped me just by letting someone even remotely aware of something odd happening."

Father only nods.

The child decides to leave. As the door close the man looks at a picture on his desk.  
A very tall, beautiful and curvy woman. Black hair and emerald eyes. Skin slightly pale.  
"Soon, my wife dearest. You will come. Whether you like it or not." He then opens a drawer and looks at a book inside it.

The sigil on the book glows ominously.  
"Soon."

AN: I do hope you like it and I hope that you see this as plot moving forward. I was listening to Bustin' by Neil Cicierega whilst writing the Asami scene and found it a bit funny. As for who the man is. That is pretty obvious.  
If someone is wondering why I'm constantly online (on questionable questing where I post most of my things), then it's because we have internet connection at our job and these few days were pretty long when it comes to getting things done.  
Also I encourage discussion, though I get the feeling people won't discuss things much.


	10. Insecure Sex addiction

My meeting with Asami went so well that I completely forgot about my anger towards Geriel. Weird right?

Well, I can't stay mad when I have such an adorable person in front of me.

Anyway, since then I managed to get back home and make myself a sandwich.

I was more interested in the items procured form the dungeon.

**[Equinium]**

I stare at the bottle I took out of my inventory. It feels like I should know what it is but can't remember.

I-

**[WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!]**

What?

**[Legendary quest gained]**

Legendary quest? I-What?

**[Through your thoughtless actions you gained attention of someone very dangerous. You can no longer leave the city unless quest makes it necessary. Threat level raised. Try to survive.]**

**[Legendary quest: Land of Eternal pt.1]**

**[Solve the murder of Mr. Bao]**

**[Force the culprit to confess]**

**[SURVIVE!]**

…

I walk towards a cupboard and take out a fire-rose wine bottle. Then I take the champagne glass next to it.

Sitting down and uncorking the wine bottle and pouring some of that fire-rose into it.

It overflows. Whatever. I put the bottle on the table and stare at the glass, then at the bottle, my hand still holding it even when it doesn't have to.

I drink from the bottle. Isn't this the part where I get drunk?

**[Skill created: Poison resistance]**

Really? Now of all times?

**[Poison resistance]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Provides resistance against harmful substances of venomous nature]**

Fuck you game.

I walk out of my apartment via kicking the door open and slamming them shut on my way out.

I hear someone opening their doors behind me.

"Albert!" I stop and turn around, instantly recognizing the voice.

"What do you want Oma?" I asked her with anger.

"Well, I heard a loud noise and decided to investigate since… ya' know I'm a cop." She just shrugs and looks at me slightly concerned. "You okay?"

I look at the ground thinking about what to tell her. "No. I am not."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I think for a while. Maybe it'll clear my head.

"Sure."

She gestures me inside her apartment. It's small, kinda like mine was before I upgraded it.

…

_Oh!_ I bet that's why she was so interested in looking around. My place is literally bigger on the inside like some doctor who shenaniganry.

"So, would you like some herbal tea?" She asks me as she closes the door behind her. I just nod at her and give her a peace sign to indicate that I want two spoons of sugar.

She just looks at me oddly.

"It means two spoons of sugar." She nods at that and leaves to prepare tea.

I look around and see family pictures, her uniform, a lot of books stacked on a table. She must be a heavy reader. Cuz that stack is almost as high as me if you put it on the ground. I don't see anything else of much importance aside from her metal bender uniform laying on her bed. Actually, now that I think about it her room is a giant mess. Those books I was talking about, there are two stacks of dirty plates just as high and few noodle boxes.

Sheesh, never thought that a police officer would be so dirty. Oma comes in with two cups of tea each in her hand.

"Sorry that it's so dirty in here. I didn't have the time since we have this case." She said apologetically.

She places the tea on the table and starts picking the dishes and other garbage to wash and throw out.

"I'll be right with you. I just need to clean this place up a little." She looks at the place I sat on, noticing that I no longer occupy the couch. I just keep taking plate after plate into my hand, stacking them on top of each other. She turns to me slightly startled at my sudden appearance besides her.

"Oh, you don't have to help, I'll take care of that." She tells me still surprised.

"Nah, it's fine. If my mom was here, she would probably slap me for not helping." She looks at me oddly when I say that.

"What is your mother like?" She asks me. I start to stack dishes again.

"Strict, but not without heart." I simply say, staring at a wall as I stack the dishes on top of each other until they are at my eye level. She looks intrigued but doesn't push for more answers.

Haven't really thought about my family for a while. Between quests and sex, I didn't once think about them. Maybe there's something wrong with me?

Oma starts to walk to the kitchen, and I follow.

"You can put them on that desk, I'll wash them later." She tells me and I do as she asks.

We walk back and sit on the couch next to each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is it perhaps about our visit to Bao's? "She gets right into it.

"Kinda, it's a yes and no situation." I take the cup and take a sip.

"Yes, I feel bad because I got a bit angry at Ms. Bao's daughter for throwing everyone she doesn't like under the satomobile. Then, however I decided to give that speech. It was after I got back home that I felt like I was shoving my ideas down her throat. Whilst it seemed like Ms. Bao was fine with it, her daughter looked like someone just killed her pet in front of her. So, I decided that when we visit them again, I'll apologize." I inhale after the speech and take another sip. That is a really well-made tea.

She sits there processing what I said. "And the no situation?"

"Well, I'm not from this city as you probably guessed." I start.

"To be honest with you I wouldn't even know where to begin if it came to pointing out where you're from." She says as she stares me up and down, stopping at my crotch then my chest and finally my eyes, blushing the entire way through.

"I mean you look like a blend of an earth bender and fire bender mixed with something I haven't seen before. It's exotic to say the least." She adds.

I hmm'd at that. Maybe I shouldn't have kept myself Caucasian. Then again, I made my body before I knew what world I would be in.

"I'm sorry If you find it offen- "She gets cut off

"I like that you think I'm exotic." I look at her as I say that. She rubs her thighs together. Good, _good_, maybe I won't have to explain that I pissed of someone who'll send fucking armies at me. Why did I want to talk with her again? To talk it through with someone, but I can't tell her about the gamer and quests and Vergil and whatever else there is to talk about. I did not think this through.

Plus, I might get her laid tonight. Rather, I _will_ get her laid tonight. Just looking at her mood through **Observe** I can see that she is **very aroused**.

"So, why did you want to talk with me?" I ask her.

"Um, well I thought that when we left Bao's you seemed a little sad, so I wanted to make sure you're okay." She says.

"Really?" She nods. "Is there something else you wanted to do with me aside from talking?" I ask as I move closer. Her blush gets heavier.

"W-well I-I just thought that it would be nice for you to have company since Akeno is-" I put both of my hands on her cheeks.

"The truth." I urge her with amusement in my voice.

She kept stammering and looking anywhere but me until she took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, her blush still present.

"I'm pent up. Like _really _pent up." I just do a little mhm as a response and smirk. "Ever since you and Landlady started mating like a bunch of animals in heat, I couldn't relieve myself properly. I used fingers, used the corner of a table, metal bended dildos, but no matter how much I try I can't reach any fulfilling satisfaction."

I inch closer to her. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

She sighs." This is going to sound so desperate, but I need you to help me."

"You mean fuck you senseless." I tell her bluntly. "Not senseless" she mutters.

"I-"Before she can say anything I give her a kiss. She's taken by surprise, her eyes wide. When I stop, she's completely still as she stares into nothingness.

"That was my first kiss." She states voice filled incredulity.

"And?" I ask.

"I didn't know it could feel so nice." Her gaze focuses on me again and this time she's the one to kiss me. It's sloppy, without technique.

My turn. I go on the offensive as my tongue pushes past her defenses. Her eyes glaze slightly.

I decide to take the lead completely and start to move my hand under her shirt up towards her breasts. I am pleasantly surprised when I move my hand across her stomach and feel that she has somewhat defined muscles. That just gets my muscle girl fetish going. I mean I don't like when a girl's body is so ripped her muscles are the size of her head not only in surface but also in volume. When I reach her breasts, I measure them, I'd say that they're C-cup, filling my hand but not fully. As I massage them her nipples slowly harden and when I pinch them, she moans in my mouth.

I move my other hand into her pants and notice as we break the French kiss. "You're not wearing any panties, aren't you a naughty one."

"They kept getting soaked too fast, so I decided to not wear them."

"Pervert."

"Me!? A pervert!? I-"Whatever she wanted to say was silenced by a moan as my hand in her panties moved. My thumb moving up and down, practically flicking her clit. The rest of my fingers went forwards and backwards, pressing against her lower lips.

She keeps moaning and slowly as I massage her, I push her down on the couch until she's laying there, her face red, her short bowl cut hair a complete mess. She breath raggedly and looks at me, her eyes wishing to continue.

Who am I to deny her?

I slowly insert my middle finger into her pussy. She whimpers a little and shudders at the sudden entry. I start moving my finger inside her, her knees begin to shake. I stop groping her breast and move the now free arm towards her shirt to undo its buttons.

She decides to help me and unbuttons it herself. Since she's taking care of that I'm gonna take of her green baggy pants. It takes a while and I have to stop fingering her at which she grunts in displeasure.

This time I shove two fingers inside her, she grunts in happily. This time however I move fast and furious, moving my fingers at high speeds she starts to moan more frequently and gets louder and louder.

Her body starts to spasm until suddenly she becomes very still and after split second, she starts to shudder uncontrollably. My hand gets lubricated by her juices as she cums.

"It's not enough." She tells me. Then she notices my bulge and smirks.

No shit hon'. I'm about to shove it in immediately, but that wouldn't be very gentle for a beginner now would it.

She slowly gets up and starts unzipping my pants. My junk flops out. She stares at it, gulping as she takes it in her hand. It's about halfway erect and she starts to stroke it a little. She opens her mouth a little then closes it.

After a while she gathers the courage and starts to take it in her mouth. She licks the head covered in foreskin whilst both of her hands start to stroke the rest of my length. Slowly she starts to put more into her mouth. She got more enthusiastic with each dip of her head. Until she slowed down and took less and less in. Eventually she had to stop sucking and she cough a little.

Looking back at my dick her eyes widen as I stand fully erect. Her hand not even fully enveloping the girth of my length anymore.

Her face gains a determined look. She puts her other hand on my dick and starts to stroke me with both of them. As she does so her head buries in my balls, using her tongue to lick them.

It would seem that she learned a lot just from watching. She stops sucking after a while and lifts her head a bit. Her face holds a grimace, like someone is constantly ruining her fun.

"I don't get how Akeno can suck on your balls, they can't even properly fit in my mouth."

"She had practice." Her eyes twitch at my answer. She redoubles her efforts, licking my head and trying to put some length into her mouth.

In the end she manages to get in few centimeters at most before she starts to choke.

She actually manages to keep up a rhythm in her sucking making it even more pleasurable.

It's not long before I'm about to climax.

"I'm about to release Oma." She ignores me. So, I shoot it all in her mouth. Her cheeks puff out at the volume, her eyes widen a little.

After a while she slowly gulps it down and looks at me.

"Wanna continue?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I don't want to rush it."

I tilt my head at that.

"I'm a virgin." Confusion intensifies. Her left eye twitches in quick intervals.

"I'm saving myself for someone."

"Oh ho? And who might that be?" She looks to the side and remains silent.

"OK fine I don't have anyone to save myself for, but I don't want this to be so quick I need to think this through. It might be unimportant to you, someone who has sex constantly, but it is important to me."

She makes me sound like a sellout. Do? Do I really give off that impression?

I guess that I'll have to talk with Akeno about our time together. What _do_ we know about each other? We both like sex… and nothing else. I should really invite her to dinner or something and actually learn something about each other.

I get myself of off Oma and sit on the couch and lean on it. My dick is still throbbing, demanding attention.

Sorry buddy, no fun this time. I guess I'll have to wait it out.

I look back at Oma and she stares at my erection.

"Having second thoughts?" I ask. She doesn't respond.

"Hey! If you change your mind, I'm available. However, only if you really want to do it with me, not for just some one-time trip." I tell her.

"You. Not into one-time trips?" She states rather than asks in disbelieving tone.

"I want more out of it than just sex. I want to be with them, almost like a married couple but not fully there." I notice my erection calming down. Welp, time to get going.

I start to put my pants back up and buttoning my shirt and look at Oma." Sleep well."

She nods and looks as though in thought" See you tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

I nod and leave.

Why did I do it? Why did I accept her offer to talk with me? It didn't really help with anything only that she actually has an addiction meter now.

**Cum addiction- 2%**

I sigh. It's not something I can really talk about. _Hey, Oma, I just got this imaginary box that told me I'm about to get ganked by an army of super benders._

It would not go well. She would think that I'm crazy…more than she thinks I probably am.

I wish I had someone to talk to about this. I mean who want a piece of me that badly. The triads are under constant harassment from me, but they never sent an assassin. They're simple minded like that. Unless they changed tactics.

And if it's not them. Then who? Whose plan am I destroying just by being myself.

I hope I'll be ready when they decide to show up.

I decided to go on a night watch as Vergil for the rest of the day. Wait, it's already morning? Huh? Till 6 o'clock then.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I'm not going to have as much time as I had these last two weeks. I'm going to update this probably once a week from now on. That is until my timetable clears a bit again.

This was posted on June 4th on Questionable questing.


	11. Interlude- Mr Info-mercial

Ambition.

A power in its own right. When you want to do something great you have to be ambitious otherwise you will be beaten into the ground and left behind like a used tissue paper.

No one knows this better than Qingzhao Tung, one of the best reporters for the Citizen newspaper.

To give up means to be defeated and Qing doesn't like defeat. Over the last few months nothing even remotely interesting happened.

That is until this new vigilante appeared. Everyone knows about the triads and other gangs in the city, they know that they have power and are willing to use it if they're pushed too much into the corner.

The police can't act without turning the city into a warzone. Then the vigilante, like an answer to a prayer, just showed up one day. No rhyme, no reason he just came out of nowhere and started to hammer the gangs into the ground.

The gangs are more hesitant to actually commit any heists and robberies, however they will probably be relying more on extortion since that doesn't cause as much ruckus as their other methods. Regular mugging might increase as well.

All because of him.

Yet no one knows who he is. To get a photo or an interview would surely make Qing popular as a journalist. It would definitely win her The Golden lemur.

The first Golden lemur was given to her father. As well as the next one and the other.

Her father was very enthusiastic when it came to journalism and she wanted to beat him, but things didn't go as planned. She hoped that she would win her prize within two years of her employment.

It's been five years already and nothing that would make for a good enough story showed up. Don't get her wrong her articles are received very positively both by the public and the businesses she interviews. That is not enough. Everything from murders to fashion fiascos, she couldn't find anything good enough to get the Golden lemur.

Until now.

She looked for any clues as to who this vigilante might be. Eventually she managed to spot a pater.

The vigilante is a he, spend most of his time fighting crime during night unless a bank robbery is happening. She managed to make a map that could potentially predict his next strike. From what she heard about him, what info she got from sources she'd rather not mention, he more often than not seems to head to the east section of the city.

A place known for its lower class and higher crime rates. Makes sense that he would give it more time than the rest, but in the back of her mind and the gut feeling she had told her that that is the place he probably lives.

No time to waste then.

The east part of the city is very bland. Buildings look like blocks of cement almost no satomobiles on the roads.

Best way to find the vigilante is to find trouble. Hopefully.

In the end she found no one. The vigilante was more effective than she gave him credit for.

It's night the central part of the town is shining like brilliant star.

Tired and disappointed she decided to stop for now and look for him tomorrow. She could stay late, but that would affect her schedule and she can't have that.

As she walks on the street, she passes an alley and immediately someone drags her in.

As she's dragged, she tries to scream, but it's muffled by cloth that they used to cover her mouth.

Suddenly they come to a halt and she feels something hot on her right side. She turns her head and one of the men is holding fire in his hand.

"Shut it or I'll burn you!" He says insistently. She freezes.

"You're lucky, boss just wants to talk with you otherwise we would do something… unpleasant to you" He finishes his sentence with a disgusting grin as he looks her up and down.

Qing's eyes narrow with a single thought.

Leech. Just looking into his eyes, she can tell that he's a worthless scum that can't take responsibility for his actions. He's more than willing to throw someone under the bus.

His cohorts aren't much better.

"Ah. Long time no see my little dove." A voice I recognize in an instant.

I look up at the man that revealed himself from the shadows.

Akihiko Hikaru. A man with a lot of influence in the criminal underworld.

A very tall man with a face so still one would think he's a statue. Blue eyes like the ocean, long black hair a scar going across his eye vertically down his cheek.

[Spoiler=Akihiko Hikaru] [/spoiler]

His gang is small compared to rest, but that works in his favor since they specialize in gathering information. Using proxies to extend their network without dirtying their hands too much.

Qing would be lying if she said that she didn't employ them few times to get info on multiple things. You need to live dangerously if you want to survive in the world of journalism.

"Akihiko, to what do I owe the pleasure for this meeting." He smiles a little and gestures his men to let her go.

They do so with hesitation.

"My dear, pardon their manners. If I knew that they would be so rough I'd schedule a meeting for us, however this meeting is of great importance to me." He says apologetically only to get very serious by the end. His face in a frown.

Few of his lackeys bring a table and two chairs.

"Is it about the vigilante?" I ask carefully as we sit down.

His small smile returns. "As quick as I hoped. Yes, this is about the vigilante, more specifically if you know anything about him. Whilst he didn't attack any of my subordinates the option is still on the table and I would _hate_ to stop giving you information. It's bad for business as you can probably guess."

Another batch of his men bring some drinks and small meals.

Qing is in deep thought. She looks at the food.

It's chicken-possum soup with noodles. A simple but filling meal.

"I don't think he is going to be trouble for you. Mostly due to his targets usually being the bigger gangs that cause a lot of trouble. Your gang which deals mostly with information shouldn't be under any danger unless you provoke him."

Akihiko looks at her, processing information she just told him. The begin to eat.

"I see anything else I should know."

She nods as she swallows.

"He spends more time in east part of the city rather than the rest. He has yet to contact the police, said police politely ignores him for whatever reason."

Akihiko quickly finished his meal and put his hand in his breast pocket.

He took out a small paper card and gave it to Qing.

"A business card? Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"I hope to persuade him not to beat us up. It would be very bad for business after all." More like completely burn the business into the ground but that's just semantics.

"Also, it would cut you off from any possible info we might have in the future and wouldn't that be a shame. Don't you agree?" He tells her as he gets up and starts to leave.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal my little dove. Now go and spread peace and good will as any good dove should." And with that he disappears into the shadows.

She gets up and takes the card. The henchmen take the table and chairs and slowly disappear into the shadows their boss left.

The three morons that dragged her in are leaving with a bag filled with coins if the noise is any indication.

Qing huffs. "Honestly, he couldn't have just scheduled a meeting." With a sigh she starts to walk home.

Tomorrow she'll resume her search and get that Golden lemur.

…

And the card can't forget the card.

AN: So, I somehow finished this in a single day so sorry if this is a bit off or too boring for some of you.

I wonder if anyone even reads the Author's notes


	12. That's no honor!

So, during the 4 hours that I was patrolling the city I managed to stop only one crime.

One.

Some fire benders got drunk and were causing trouble in the streets. I don't know where they got the pouches with 10 000 yuan but It probably wasn't legal.

Ah well it's not every day that supervillain appears. Plus, I'm doing this hero gig for like a month tops, so my nemesis probably has yet to even become some superpowered monster.

Amon? Nah, he's the Avatars problem till he gets in my way that is.

So, it's 6:00 I have an hour to do something before Oma come to get me.

Maybe spend it in a dungeon? But it's so boring. The zombies don't appear regularly enough to make them an efficient way of grinding and the wild nearly got me killed, because let's not kid ourselves if I were to fight more than one of those long-eared fluff-butts I probably would have died.

My thought come back to the **Legendary Quest**.

There is someone who is really powerful. So powerful that they can probably send very skilled henchmen after me. Otherwise this quest wouldn't be so legendary now would it.

Damn it! Fine, I'll spend some time in the dungeons.

**[30x Zombies Level 15 defeated: 2550 Exp, 2250 Yuan II 8x Skeletons Level 20 defeated: 8000 Exp, 1200 Yuan II 2x Necromaguses level 25 defeated: 6500 Exp, 4000 Yuan]**

So, this happened.

I guess that I managed to fight more of them since this time I actually ran around like a maniac and killed everything in sight. Apparently the more Necromaguses (Necromagii?) I kill the more of them appear. A neat discovery.

**[Your transgressions were noticed by the Lords of the Dead. A warrior has been dispatched. You cannot leave the dungeon until Enemy boss is dead.]**

Eh? _Eh!?_

The bloody sky cracked, and purple streams of energy leaked out of it. A shining violet star was Falling towards me.

I should probably move.

Its speed increased.

_Definitely_ should move.

I start to run to the side of the comet's direction and slowly but noticeably the comet changes direction to come towards me.

Well shit.

I decide to do what I think is a reasonable thing to do and run inside a building to hide in the basement.

No wait that's a stupid idea.

How far is the meteor anyway?

I look up and see the meteor falling towards me.

Well fuck you too buddy.

As I utter a prayer to whatever deity might hear me, I notice the meteor changing the course slightly. Now it won't fall on me. Instead it will fall in front of me. So instead of me getting squished by the meteor r I get squished by the impact wave. _Wonderful_.

That's another reason to add as to why I don't want to do dungeons.

Everyone takes you by the back and expects you to wide enough and…

No! No. That's a stupid analogy.

The meteor crashes in front of me, smashing buildings and leveling the walkways to be the same height as the road for the satomobiles.

Surprisingly I'm not being pushed back at all. Not even receiving damage from it.

That piqued my curiosity.

The impact site where the meteor hit is covered in smoke, but it's easy to make out a tall horned figure holding a stick.

No wait that's not a stick. Upon closer inspection it looks like a sword. A ridiculously long sword, but a sword, nonetheless.

"**You dare disturb this realm mortal? Fine, let this be a lesson that actions have consequences.**"

The smoke cleared and that is one tall motherfucker.

**[Archon's guard]**

**[Class: High guard]**

**[Level: 30]**

**[HP: 10 000 / 10 000]**

**[MP: -/-]**

**[The loyal guardian of one of the nine archons of the dead. Their skill with swords is considered unparalleled by many.]**

The giant knight slowly starts to walk towards me, lifting his sword only to bring it down when I'm in range.

I of course dodge. I mean that was a rather simple attack. Just a swing of the sword. Not to mention-

The knight dashes towards me as though his armor lost any weight it had. He brings his sword down again. I of course dodge again.

It went on like that for few minutes.

The undead never suffering the effects of living flesh weakening from overuse and the gamer not having any muscles to really be fatigued.

"**You cannot run forever mortal.**"

"Some for you bucket head." I should work on my backtalk.

"I can't get fatigued dumbass and you're undead. There is no point in this stupid tag game."

"**You underestimate my abilities mortal.**"

"You're overestimate my patience with this crap."

The knight stops when his sword gets embedded into the ground.

He twists it in his right hand and slashes diagonally. Dust particles are lifted of off the ground from the pure air pressure created by the swing.

Oh, and spikes protrude from the ground that's new.

"**A nice change of pace is it not mortal?**"

"Fuck you!" I yell at him as I dodge the spikes that emerge under me.

He continues to repeat his strikes making more and more spikes appear out of the ground.

I don't think I can keep up with this. He's practically on the offensive.

I dodge another strike. He decides to strike me directly. What the hell does he hope to achieve from this? I'll just- There's a wall of spikes to my left and my right!

I have nowhere to dodge!

"**You forgot to watch your surroundings mortal. With this strike it's over!**"

I quickly reach out into my inventory and take out shields.

**-220 HP!**

That swing did a 260 damage! Holy fuck!

"**Hmm, you're sturdier than I thought mortal.**" He swings his sword up, ready to strike again.

Escape. Escape! _Escape! __**Escape!**_

I jump under his legs as he swings his sword down and get back to running.

I can't fight him! He's too high leveled! Who the hell made this balancing in this game! It's completely out of whack! My weapons don't even do a lot of damage.

No. I was lazy. I have materials. I have the perks and inventory has crafting function. I was just too lazy to make something worthwhile. And now I don't have the time to craft something.

C'mon there has to be something I can do. Spells? I know only symbology and it's not even that high a level. I mean detection is nice and all but useless in this fight. Locking seal? To lock doors or chest? Useless.

Unless. Yes, that could work! If magic works by interpreting it's users will then it could work the way I want.

I look at the shield then at the knight. Who is slowly walking to me.

It's weird. One moment he's walking the other he's throwing himself at me.

Perhaps it's some sort of skill?

Whatever. I have the advantage for now. He's ready to swing again. I cast the Locking seal on my shield.

I slap the shield into his armpit to prevent it from moving down.

He jerks a bit in surprise at my action. His swing stops. The shield is preventing him from moving his arm down.

The shield is pretty much glued to his chest on one end and his inner arm on the other.

I don't hesitate to slap another shield into his other side. I then kick him in the chest he stumbles back a bit.

"**You think your sorcery will stop me from ending your life mortal? I have fought many before you! You will fall like the rest!**"

He uses his pelvis to swing his torso down with the sword. I dodge to the side and slap another shield on his torso connecting it to his legs basically immobilizing him.

"**Do you have no honor! Mortal! You dare use such underhanded tactics!**" Didn't you just said that sorcery won't pull a win? Eh, whatever.

"Honor? Honor is for complete idiots, stubborn meat heads and fools. I care little for it. I don't get anything from it. I do things so I can indulge in my lust, greed and gluttony. Nothing wrong with that right?"

"**You are sinful to the core! A pig without restraint! You will regret this when you die and go to hell!**"

"Sinful? Regret? Go to hell? You aren't only an idiot but a hypocrite too. Your sin is practicing necromancy to have this abysmal unlife. You regret it with all your heart if you're a knight worth any salt which hilariously also makes your honor completely invalid. You made your own hell by making yourself unable to pass on to afterlife."

"**You make a lot of assumptions about me mortal. I never practiced necromancy. I was forced to walk among the living by a vow. I don't regret it even for a moment as I get to serve my lord however long he desires. I am well aware that hell awaits me should I truly perish, and I made peace with myself.**"

"Your words sound hollow." I tell him as I take swords from inventory and stab him into his exposed back. I keep the swords lodged and simply take more from inventory and keep stabbing him with new sword each time. He doesn't even flinch or grunt.

"**So, do yours. It would seem you are an idiot as well if you can deceive yourself this easily**" I snort at that.

"Do you have a name?"

"**Asmodias.**" That was easy. I expected to get yelled at for not having the honor of knowing his name or something.

**[Asmodias the Archon's guard]**

**[Class: High guard]**

**[Level: 30]**

**[HP: 5 436 / 10 000]**

**[MP: -/-]**

**[The loyal guardian of one of the nine archons of the dead. Their skill with swords is considered unparalleled by many.]**

His stats updated as well.

Does that mean that they are in fact genuine beings and not creations of the game?

Hmm something to ponder on latter.

"Is there something you regret in your life before this?"

His head lowered a bit a bit of sadness could be felt from his voice.

"**I wish I could've stopped my lord from his deal with the unknown.**"

"Unknown?"

"**Realm filled with monsters with unbelievable power. It is said they could overpower gods themselves. The price however is steep.**"

Something to look out for in the future if I meet some crazies in my **Legendary quest**.

"Here's a thing that bothers me. You wish to stop your master from ever making this deal, yet you are bound by your vow to him to guard him till he decides to throw you into the ground. Why? You said it yourself and you don't regret to serve your master in spite of the fact that he's the reason you're cursed, and he made pact with this **Unknown** power?"

"**An honorless one such as yourself will not understand**." I don't think this has anything to do with honor though. Then again what do I know about honor. For all know he might be completely right in some twisted sense.

"So, what happens after you die?"

"**I don't die I simply return back to the Archon's guard house where my body will be remade back into its original form**."

"So, I'll have to deal with you later anyway huh?

"**It would seem that way mortal.**"

How long till bleed out?

**[Asmodias the Archon's guard]**

**[Class: High guard]**

**[Level: 30]**

**[HP: 1 025/ 10 000]**

That's still too long.

"**Mortal. When my body gives out. I have a ring. Take it. If you want to fight more of my brethren, you will need it to unlock the gates.**"

"That is surprisingly kind of you."

"**Either one of my brothers will slay you and avenge me or I shall face you again myself. Either way I'll have my vengeance.**"

I'd have a self-destruct magic that would destroy everything in few kilometers to spite my enemies but whatever works for you.

**[HP: 564/ 10 000]**

"Welp it wasn't nice meeting you. So, see ya' when I reach the undead castle or whatever it's called."

**[Boss defeated]**

**[Reward: 5000 Exp, 5000 Money, 10x Enchanted Iron, 1x skill book, the ring of Asmodias]**

And just like that I leave.

**ID: Destroy!**

I appear in the middle of the street. No one seems to notice.

Luck, I guess.

I quickly rush back into my apartment to review what I got from this guy.

I enter my inventory to check all the swords I have and with exception of one I dismantle them through the crafting function.

**[You gained 60 Iron ingots, 30 leather strips]**

Let's see. I can craft a sword with the enchanted iron. I wonder what effect it has. Maybe it can't be bended by earth benders? That would be useful.

Alright let's try.

**[Crafting successful: 1x Enchanted iron sword]**

I immediately equip it.

250 Damage. That is an improvement.

Then there is the ring. I equip it as well

I'll use the skill book later as it's already time for Oma to come and get me.

And speak of the devil I hear a knock on the door.

I go ahead and open them. And as expected there stands Oma.

"Yo', I'm ready to head out." I immediately tell her.

She smiles a little. It's kinda cute.

"Glad that our little talk last night helped a little." I wouldn't call it a talk, but it did help if only a bit.

**Is she your beloved by any chance?**

Not exactly, she's cute and I kinda like her and I wouldn't mind practice polygamy with her and Akeno and whoever else I meet on the way. It would be- WAIT A MINUTE WHO ARE YOU?!

**It is me Asmodias. It would seem that my ring also carried a bit of my consciousness. Funny that isn't it mortal?**

That is not funny it's the opposite of funny. I don't want to have an idiot stuck in my head disagreeing with whatever I do just because it's not honorful.

"Albert are you alright? You seem a bit pale." Oma asks in concern. Aw she's really cute isn't she.

**You best protect her then before she's stolen away. Be her knight in shining armor.**

Honor means nothing nowadays.

"It's okay. Let's solve ourselves a murder mystery."

**A murder mystery? I am most intrigued by this. Perhaps you're not as bad as I thought.**

Don't get any ideas.

And like that we went to meet the suspects.

Me meeting their relative. Oma meeting the perverted gardener.

AN: Sorry I got engrossed in Isekai quartet, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Re: ZERO and Konosuba. Got I love those shows.


	13. Jealous much?

AN: I'M BAAACK! Sorry, I'm a bit excited.

][So, you have no idea why your consciousness is in this ring? Not even a little? ][

**Indeed**.

][What was even the rings purpose? ][

**It is used as a key to open the gates that lead into the Smrtograd. The palace of the supreme ruler. I never thought that I'd be beaten by you, so this happening doesn't really make sense to me.**

… I think abou it for a while before asking.

][ Who gave you that ring? ][

**It was given to me by one of the Archons.**

][Your direct boss? ][

**No. Archon Arynest is not my direct superior. He is regarded as the greatest wizard of them all bar the Lord and Mistress.**

**Archon Arynest told me that it was unanimously decided that I as the guardian of the Archon gates will be sent out to deal with you. Before my departure he told me to give him the ring, after a while he came back and gave it to me and told me that when I slay you, I must return it to him.**

][And you didn't found it a tiny bit suspicious that he just took your ring? Him? The powerful super wizard. The guy who uses the same power I use. The power that you found detestable. ][

**We do not question the Archons unless we are ordered to spy on them by our Lord. Also comparing Archon Arynest's mage craft to your disgraceful parlor tricks is plain unsightly.**

][You know it makes me wonder. Did Arynest perhaps enchanted your ring with soul entrapment? ][

**Why?! How dare you accuse Archon Arynest of soul manipulation! Such a crime would render his standing useless. He would never do such a thing.**

][Unless, it was well worth the price. ][

**What could he possibly want from **_**you **_**of all people?**

][I can travel between this world and your without any effort. How long were you stuck in that undead world of yours? ][

**If that were the case… then why would my soul be trapped? **

][Maybe he thought that you could handle me easily and thus didn't need to set the conditions to what soul it has to suck. If we put the short amount of time, he supposedly had then it would explain why he was done so quickly. ][

**When we return and reach the gates, I will ask Archon himself if this is true.**

][You trust your Archons too much. ][

He stayed silent after that.

Me and Oma reach the apartment block the bao family lives in and entered I went to the opposite side of Ms. Bao's door, where her sister lives.

"Good luck on your side Oma." She nods and leaves to a higher floor.

I look at the door before me. Alright let's do this.

I knock on the door and wait.

I hear lock being unlocked. It goes like this for at least a minute. Then the door slightly opens.

Out peeks a very tired topaz eye. Dark bags under it showing her lack of sleep. A bit of black hair is visible on the side as well.

"What do you want?" Asks the woman in a tired tone.

"I am here to help with the investigation of the murder of Mr. Bao. You are his wife's sister. Correct?"

"Oh that. You want to know what happened? He died. It's that simple. Probably got into a mess with the criminal underworld and dug too deep a hole. Not much to be said about it." She tells me somewhat bitterly.

**She knows more. Best not to back down. **

][No shit Sherlock. ][

**Hmpf. Rude.**

I lean closer to her and give her my signature smile. Her eyes narrow a little. She might actually be a tough cookie.

"Hello, my name is Albert Newton I work with the police in the investigation of a murder that happened here. Please would you mind spending at least a bit more time. Asking questions in the middle of the hallway is not exactly private." I show her my

She's still for few moments looking like a painted statue. After a while she sighs and opens the door fully and gestures me to move in.

She slams the door behind me and start to lock the door.

"You're being very… private?" The amount of locks she had on her door was ridiculous.

"You mean sane. Even with all this I don't feel safe. A metal bender can just unlock it, an earth bender can bring a few rocks and sue them to punch through the doors with rocks thrown at high velocity, a water bender can slice it with a highly pressurized water."

"And air benders?" I ask her.

"There are only 4 air benders and incidentally they are probably incapable to break through this door due to the size of the hallway not having enough room to concentrate enough air to generate enough thrust to break through the door. The possibility of an air bender trying to break in so small it can be called non-existent." She tells me with a completely blank face.

She then gestures me to follow her into the living room. It's a giant mess. Dust settled everywhere like it wasn't cleaned since the original owners moved out. Papers with schematics sprawled on the ground and pinned on the wall.

Countless bowls all dirty some still have a bit of food in them that is most definitely spoiled to the point of it being called a biohazard would be like saying that a shark in a blood frenzy is a mildly irritating experience.

Does this world have regular sharks or even megalodons? Whales? I know that in the original there was a giant snake in the ocean. Not sure if they killed it though.

"I apologize for the mess. Unlike my sister I have a job to do and not enough time for something like a house cleaning." She says somewhat angry.

"Nah, it's fine." I assure her. As I'm about to sit down I spot a schematic for something I didn't expect. I take and look at it.

She looks at me with irritation. Probably for making a bigger mess by taking something from a place she remembers it being.

The thing that caught my interest is an AC. She made a schematic for an AC. There are few things that seem wasteful, but this world doesn't have ACs or a generator. They're using lightning bending to make electricity to power the entire city. Not very efficient.

"Look I really don't like when people rummage through my stuff so could you please put it back where you found it." She tells me with a twitching eye.

"It won't work." I reply to her simply.

"You-What? What do you mean it won't work?" She's taken by surprise.

"You want to make an air conditioning machine, but it won't work. The way it's made it won't transfer the heat fast enough to cool the place. I'd recommend using chemicals that turn into gas very quickly and just as fast back do liquid for more efficient heat transfer." What _is_ the limit of the **Small Time Inventor? **Is it size of the object or the complexity? Should look if I have a codex or something that can explain at least something.

She walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You understand this? You actually understand what I'm trying to do with this?" Her eyes became much livelier.

"You mean that you want to make a machine that can change temperature indoors to something comfortable? Yes, I do." I tell her somewhat surprised by her reaction.

"I think I'm in love." She gave a simple statement.

"I'd rather you tell me your name. I introduced myself. I've yet to hear your name." I smirk. Is this luck or lust that keep giving me these chances. I mean I could look at her stats any time.

**Engineering miracle**

**Mizu Bao**

**Human (Female)**

**Age: 33**

**Class: Civilian/Engineer**

**Level: 10**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 20**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 750**

**WIS: 100**

**LUK: 30**

**CHAR: **

**Relationship: Acquainted**

**Mood: Happy, Aroused**

**Younger sister of the kind and loving Bayarmaa. She felt like she needed to prove to her parents that she's better than her sister. This is the result.**

"O-oh, my name is Mizu, Mizu Bao. A genuine pleasure to meet you." She said very happily.

I extended my hand to give her a proper handshake ands she takes it and excitedly shakes it.

**She seems weird. I have seen this type of behavior with Archon Arynest when one of his colleagues in the arcane arrived.**

][Not now dude. I need to concentrate on this. ][

**Very well. Still something feels off about this world. Like it has been violated in some very twisted way. We would need to find a proper practitioner of the arcane to tell for sure. Please keep that in mind.**

I ignore him and focus on Mizu.

"So, about the investigation." I begin. She calms a little.

"I'm afraid I know little about my sisters' husband. Only that he usually dealt with paperwork involving laws and such."

"Did you know about him before your sister married him?" I ask.

"We knew him since childhood." A childhood friend cliché? Ok.

"When we first met him, he was a bit… dull. He didn't seem to know how to interact a girl even if his life was put on the line. After the first interaction with him it became apparent that him and my sister would be inseparable." Her voice is a bit tired and the look of several days of no sleep begin to show again.

"Something tells me you didn't like that." I give her a slightly worried look. When she sees it, she smiles a little and her cheeks gain a bit of color.

"Yes. When we first entered the first grade the class quickly devolved into groups of people that were always defined by some gimmick as weird as it sounds." It doesn't sound weird by most cartoon standards.

"As you might have guessed there were no kind or clueless groups so Baya and Enzo were huddled into the losers' group." Enzo? Oh, right that was Mr. Baos' first name.

"But you weren't?" She shakes her head at my question.

"I was in the genius group. I learned everything really fast with the exception of physical education which I always found a bit pointless for the likes of me. I mean look at me!" Indeed, she's pretty slim and lacking in muscle. She's not that tall either. She's like 1,6 at best. Only slightly taller than Oma but she didn't possess that confident figure that Oma has.

And she seems to be the exact opposite of Akeno and Bayarmaa. They have that hourglass figure, and both have that motherly vibe, although Akenos' a bit desperate.

"True. You don't look very fit. You should at least try some morning exercises. It will help you live longer." She looks a bit intrigued.

"Like?" I give her a smile and wink.

"Later. Please continue." She pouts a bit but gets back to the story.

"After some time, Enzo started to show some intellect. Eventually when we reached the final grade I... I had a crush on him. He was smart that he matched me in some aspects. Only few people are capable of that." She blushes a little.

"You like people that are smarter than you?"

"Smarter and strong." Her blush intensifies.

"But you don't like to exercise. Shouldn't that make the entire strength thing pointless?"

"You just don't understand a woman's heart." There was something in her eyes.

"I suppose I don't." I said as I eyed her.

"Well, when we entered university my sister decided to stay home and keep the place tidy. That and she just couldn't keep with us in terms of academic intellect. So, I thought that I finally have the chance, but then he asked for her hand. What he saw in her I'll never understand. Then again, I wasn't very social so maybe it was something I missed. My eyes were only on him.

I guess I developed a bit of a grudge. I tried harder to persuade my parents that I'm better than her. Mother saw me as a self-destructive, that I couldn't get anyone to love me. I just wanted him. Now that he's gone it's like something just... disappeared. I feel both free and chained and I'm not sure what to do now. If you find the one responsible for his murder. Please. _Please, _make them pay."

Her tone got very grim. Her eyes looked like that of a predator looking for something to sink its teeth into.

"Sure. I'll do it personally even. I promise you that."

**You made a serious promise. Should you complete it you will receive a great reward. Should you fail however you will be severely punished. It can be anything from lowering your level to taking perks and stats with next to no chance to get them back.**

I'm starting to feel like the game keeps pulling this nonsense out of its own ass just to spite me.

I stop for a while and bring myself form my critique of this poorly made system.

"You said something about a criminal underworld. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you. If you show me some of those exercises." Her look turns sultry. She wants to play it this way? Fine. Oma will probably take few hours as well.

I get up and walk over to her.

"Let me show you then."

And french kiss her.

AN: Sorry it took long. I recently bought Witcher 3 and got really into it.

EDIT: I am working on a new chapter (Finaly!) You see unlike here I update one chapter at a time on questionable questing and I haven't updated in almost a month.


	14. Interlude- Small Gears in Motion

This escalated quickly. Definitely faster than I anticipated.

This man.

He's an unexpected visit, but not unappreciated one. I haven't had a visit since…oh.

Still how often do you get a chance to meet someone who fits you so well. He may not be tall but that doesn't matter. Smarts matter more than anything.

And now he was carrying me like I weighted nothing. I slide my arm across his and feel the outline of his muscles.

Smart and strong. The best combination.

He lays me on my bed, and we continue our tongue wrestle. He's winning, not unsurprising I never could do stuff like this with anyone and pillow practice isn't exactly accurate.

I feel as his arm goes under my shirt and grabs a hold of my breast. He massages it and sometimes pinches the nipple. I never felt like this before.

The warmth in my loins only gets stronger as times goes on. His other arm sneaks into my pants and starts to rub my clitoris. I can't hold it in and moan into his mouth.

My thoughts start to get cloudy. The rubbing down there isn't enough. I look down and see the bulge that is expanding in his pants.

Mayhaps a motivation? I grab a hold of his bulge and squeeze.

He stops. Did I perhaps do something wrong? It feels comfortably warm and the twitching only increases the more I fondle it.

I look into his eyes and see something primordial that sends shivers down my spine.

First sexual experiment

…

Begin!

**Akeno's POV**

Why is there always so much paperwork?!

Seriously every day. Every. Single. Day! There is a stack of papers ready to be filled. One would have thought that after so long the amount of papers would decrease, but no there are still way too many.

I rub my thigh together. I wish Albert was here.

Not even an entire day and I want it already. Curse you Albert, now I can't even concentrate on my work properly without at least one good fuck a day.

I sigh. We all have our demons.

Heh. That is truly a good saying. Though Albert had to explain what a demon was. Something that is like a malevolent spirit but not natural like one.

I look at _the picture_ that has been the source of my frustrations for a while. I contemplated throwing it away, but for some reason I'm unable to.

Why am I still looking at it? Like they have something I don't.

_But they do._

A sinister thought at the back of my head reminded me. Children.

_**´How many children would you want? ´**_

_´Three sound nice. ´_

_**Isn't that a bit much? How about just two? **_

_´What? Afraid of a little challenge? Where's the man that wanted a family so much, huh? ´_

_**F-Fine. **_

My vision is a bit blurry. I swipe a small tear away.

I think I need a bit of fresh air. It's getting a bit chilly out there. I reach into a drawer to my right at take a scarf from it. It has a simple design of just two stripes, one red the other black, running along the length of it.

I sniff it. Albert gave it to me.

Sometimes I wonder if he realizes that some of these gestures are making me want him more.

He never looks like it. He just has that calm expression. Except the eyes. The eyes always trail across my body.

I sniff a bit more before I wrap my neck with the scarf and get ready to leave.

I grab the scarf around my neck and look at the picture. Children. Albert.

I wonder what he would think if he actually got me pregnant.

My cheeks flush a bit and heart starts to beat a bit faster. That's a very comforting thought. I never felt more wanted in my life.

Well at least we have something to talk about when he solves the case.

I take a whiff again and shudder.

Please solve it soon.

**West District**

Akihiko Hikaru was enjoying his meal of dolphin-prawns with a sauce made from exotic vegetables. It was a new dish and as his father used to say.

´New experience is the spice of life and money is the sweets. ´

He was all about experiencing this so-called spice of life.

He puts a piece of meat and it practically melts in his mouth._ Spice of life indeed._

Someone knocks on the ornate door. It is a fire nation styled sliding paper door made decorated with trees painted in ink.

He sighs and puts his cutlery on the table that is so clean one could see their own reflection.

He nods at one of his bodyguards to open or rather slide the door.

In comes one of his newbies holding a tube that contains a scroll with information.

It has red stripes at the sides. Top priority information.

"S-sir! I-I br-bring news about the A-Avatar." Ah, finally. He hasn't heard anything worthwhile from the poles in quite a long time.

The Newbie is looking at the ten guards stationed around the big room, when he sees one look him in the eye, he fidgets a little.

Akihiko gestures the young man to sit on a chair to his left. He did as ordered.

The newbie was looking around nervously until he hears someone putting paper on a table.

"Go ahead choose something to eat. You must be famished after the trip all the way from the pole."

"I'd rather not. S-Sorry sir. I have the get back to work after this." Akihiko just raised an eyebrow.

"The job that I hired you for?" Newbie slumps to hide inside himself.

"The noodle bowl then." He says in a slightly hushed tone. Akihiko just nods and one of the guards goes away.

He continues eating leaving both of them in silence. After a while the guard returns with a servant bringing a bowl filled with noodles and meat from a most probably very expensive fish.

"Dig in." The moment those words left Hikarus' mouth the newbie practically showed the bowl into his face.

They continued eating in relative silence.

Newbie finished eating around the same time Hikaru did, which is unsurprising given the fact that Akihiko was eating the meal for almost an hour whilst newbie finished in about ten minutes.

"T-Thank you sir." He receives a nod.

"I-I'll be going then." He quickly glances at the guard near the door.

"You'll receive your next assignment soon enough." Akihiko called as newbie left. He didn't answer back.

After a moment of silence Akihiko turned to his head guard.

"What do you think of him Bo? Quite an interesting guy, isn't he?"

The guard next the table shrugged. "He seemed jumpy, unprofessional, lacking in experience."

"Indeed, you are my eagle." Bo tensed at that remark.

"Sir?" Akihiko turned to him with his trademark disarming smile he is known for by many.

"That inexperienced brat is my oldest employee and his loyalty is absolutely unquestionable." Bo's brows furrowed. A shiver went down his spine. Something changed in Hikaru his smile didn't change but the intent could be felt through his eyes. Those eyes were the most disturbing he ever seen in his career.

"And. He. Is. ABSOLUTELY. INSANE!" Bo could hear a maniacal laughter in his ears, but no-one was laughing.

Outside the restaurant

"Well, well, well boss has his work cut out for him if these are the best guards that he could buy on such a short notice. Everyone else is too busy with their mission. The hideout will be pretty boring place for a while I guess." _Still, I wonder what my next assignment will be. I'm trembling with anticipation!_

A smile appeared on the so-called newbies face. That smile definitely didn't belong to such a young man.

Fire nation Islands.

"Is this all you could get."

"They were the only ones to respond on such a short notice. I-I apologize my lord." Mr. Karana growled a bit as he looked at the five figures in front of him.

The best of the best huh? Guess they'll have to do for now.

"As I'm sure you are most probably unaware of the fact that the Republic city has a vigilante. This self-proclaimed defender of justice is responsible for several hiccups in my plan. I want him out of the picture. The one to bring me his head will be given five million yuan. If there are no questions, then the next ship to Republic city will leave within an hour." If they had some reaction to the price, then they were good at not showing it he'll give them that.

Almost immediately after he finished, they disappeared from sight.

"Still five million? Isn't that a needless amount of money?" Said Lord Karana as he slouched in his chair.

"In my experience the more money the higher the chance of success. You humans are simply just so greedy. That is a quality that didn't change in you since you learned to walk on two and I love it." Said the child in a distorted voice.

"I hope there will be no more complications. We're already running on a tight schedule."

"Indeed."

AN: You might be wondering where I was. Answer is simple.

Sloth is my greatest sin with gluttony as his right-hand man.


End file.
